Learning The Truth
by Music Is My Life Now
Summary: Bella has made Emmett and Alice think the Cullens killed their parents.But someone is controlling Bella.Who is it and will Edward be able to save her?Vampires only.Rated M for lemons and cursing
1. How it starts

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.......................

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I hate Wednesdays. Always have to get up and start the stupid day. The reason that I hate Wednesday its because it was the day my parents were killed. December 24th was on a Wednesday. My brother, sister, and I were at a friend's house. The police came to inform us that our parents were killed. And the people who killed them were the Cullen's. From that day we have sworn that if we ever run into a Cullen, they are dead. We don't know if they are vampires or not. I don't care if they are, I'll still kill them. My name is Bella Swan. I'm supposed to be 18 in 1918 but the day after my parents were murdered, my brother and sister and I were turned into vampires. Emmett is the oldest of us. He was 20 when he was turned. Alice is the youngest of us. She was 15 when she was turned. And I was 17 when I was turned. We are 2 years apart from each other.

"Bella?" My pixie of a sister called me.

I turned to Alice. She was in a dark pink tutu like skirt, a shirt with the words 'Kiss me and I bite back.', and black high heels.

"Yes Alice?"

"Ready to start school......again?"

"Yeah. Sure. Where's Emmett?"

"Hunting. He'll be here in 3...2...1"

Right on cue, Emmett came in. He walked up to us and hugged us. Emmett is really huge. Some people are afraid of him when they look at his size. But really he's a big teddy bear inside. Today he was wearing dark red shirt with the words 'Don't Mess With Me.', blue washed out jeans, and white sneakers.

"How are my baby sisters on this horrible and sad day?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett shut up. We have to leave to school now. I don't want to be late." I said.

"Do we have the same classes again Bells?" Alice asked.

"I don't even know why they give us the same classes. We can't really have the same classes. Alice you picked designing and some history class that's really boring. Emmett you picked art and technology. I picked biology, literature, and drama. There is no way we have the same classes. Maybe lunch, gum and choir."

"Good because I can't stand another embarrassing moment when sitting next to Emmett." Alice said.

"Hey!!! What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett responded back.

"Are you two going to argue or are we going to leave and go to school?" I asked.

Alice and Emmett grabbed their bags and ran out the door. I sighed and picked up my bag. We were taking the Porsche Turbo 911. This of course belongs to Alice. I got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"Ready to bore yourself to death again?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Alice said.

"Eh maybe." Emmett said.

I drove out the drive way and speeded to the school. I saw the 'Forks High School' sign coming closer. I entered the school parking lot. All the cars were old. The only good car is a Volvo. I decided to park away from the Volvo just in case I 'accidently' hit the side of it. I looked over at Emmett and Alice. They smiled and nodded at me. We got our glasses and put them on. Right when we stepped out of the car, we heard everyone gasped and whisper to each other. Thats when I smelt vampire scents.

"Bella I smell vampires. Three of them." Emmett said.

"They are vegetarians. They're leader works at the hospital. And his wife is at home." Alice said.

"Look out for any Cullen's. If you see any just ignore them and come find me. Let's go get our schedules." I said.

We started to walk to the office. When we passed the Volvo, the vampire smell was stronger. It also had a familiar smell too. Emmett grabbed my arm.

"Bells, Allie's having a vision." Emmett said.

I put my shield around the three of us. We looked at Alice and she had an angry expression.

"Allie what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella.......we're in trouble." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"The vampires are the Cullen's." Alice said.

I looked over to the vampires or Cullen's. The female had long blonde hair. She looked at us with a pissed off expression. One of the male had blonde curly hair. I can tell he can read and manipulate emotions. The other male had bronze hair was taller than the blonde haired male. And he was staring at me with a confused expression. I felt two powers against my shield. They won't be able to read my mind or emotion. I took the shield off Alice and Emmett.

"Why'd you take your shield down from us?" Emmett asked.

"The bronze haired male can read minds and the blonde haired male can read and manipulate emotions. It'll be weird to not read both of you minds and emotions." I said.

"They'll approach us at lunch." Alice said.

"Let's go before we start a scene." Emmett said.

Alice and I nodded and followed Emmett to the school. We entered the office. The lady, Mrs. Cope, was typing on her computer. We cleared out throats. She looked up and blushed. And she was thinking repulsive stuuf about Emmett. Bad image about him taking her on her desk. I shook the image out of my head.

"How may I help you?" asked.

"We are the Swans. We came to pick up our schedules." I said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Yes. Hold on. Let me look for your papers. I think it's mixed up with the Cullen's schedules."

We rolled our eyes and waited. A gush of wind came in and the vampire smell was back. We turned to look at the Cullen's. All of us stood there looking at each other without saying any words to each other.

"Emmett Charles McCarty Swan, Mary Alice Brandon Swan, and Isabella Marie Masen Swan. Here are your schedules and maps." said.

Was there any reason why she had to say our full names? Now the Cullen's can search us up because vampires have perfect memory. Alice grabbed the papers and left. Emmett and I followed behind.

"Alright let's look at the schedules." Alice said.

**Emmett's Schedule**

**1st Period-Literature**

**2nd Period-Earth Science**

**3rd Period-Choir**

**4th Period-Math**

**5th Period-Lunch**

**6th Period-Technology**

**7th Period-Study Hall**

**8th Period-Geography**

**9th Period-Gym**

"Awesome. I have the best schedule ever. Alice lets look at yours and see if we have any classes together." Emmett said.

**Alice's Schedule**

**1st Period-Literature**

**2nd Period-Math**

**3rd Period-Choir**

**4th Period-Earth Science**

**5th Period-Lunch**

**6th Period-History**

**7th Period-Designers**

**8th Period-Study Hall**

**9th Period-Gym**

"This schedule is better than the others. Bella your next." Alice said.

**Bella's Schedule**

**1st Period-Literature**

**2nd Period-Global**

**3rd Period-Choir**

**4th Period-Study Hall**

**5th Period-Lunch**

**6th Period-Biology**

**7th Period-Algebra**

**8th Period-Drama**

**9th Period-Gym**

"Yeah you are right. So we have 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 9th together. Is that good for you guys?" I asked.

"I'm fine. But if there are any-" Emmett said but was cut off by someone else.

"We know what you all are." The blonde haired male said.

"Yeah and? It's nothing new." Alice said

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. This Is Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. And Jasper William Whitlock Cullen." The bronze haired male named Edward said.

"Yes. You already know our names. I'm Bella. That's Emmett. This is Alice. Stay out of our way." I spat with venom.

The bell rung. We left to our first period class. Alice was looking behind her and I knew what she was looking at. The Cullen's were following us. We got to Room 219. I entered the classroom first followed by Emmett and Alice. The teacher was Mr. Girth. He looked a little like a vampire but everyone here in Forks was pale.

"Class take your seats. Before we.....are you the new students?" Mr. Girth said

"Yes we are." Alice said.

"Alright the only spots left to sit are next to the Cullen's."

Out of all the people, it had to be the Cullen's. I saw that Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper sit at three different. Mr. Girth was looking at my chest. Wow its only the first day of school and I already have a teacher looking at my chest. Emmett must of noticed my discomfort because he cleared his throat. Mr. Girth jumped and pulled at his tie.

"Ah.....yes....well. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?"

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon Swan. I'm 15 years old. Em and Bella are my only family left. I liked to be called Alice. And if any of you including teachers call me Mary, I will jump you. That's all." Alice said

"Um....ok......next."

"My name Emmett Charles McCarty Swan. I'm 17 years old. I'm the oldest of the three. Alice is the youngest. Bella is the middle child. I love cars and video games. I watch baseball, basketball, football, soccer, and boxing. I'm protective over my sisters. So any one messes with them, they mess with me." Emmett said.

"Ah.......next."

"My name is Isabella Marie Masen Swan. I'm 16 years old. I sing and compose songs. I read books. I'm on the computer everyday. I play piano, guitar, drums, bass, flute, and violin. I liked being called Bella. Isabella is too formal for me. And if you start talking crap about me or my family, I will personally attack you."

".........................Mary, you'll sit next to Jasper, Emmett you'll sit next to Rosalie. And Isabella, you'll sit next to Edward." said.

We growled at Mr. Girth .Then we walked over to our seats and sat down. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward staring at me. I turned to him and glared.

"Is there any reason as to why you're staring at me?" I said rudely.

"No." Edward said in a velvet voice that can make you weak in your knees.

"Then stop staring at me."

"Is there a problem Isabella and Edward?" Mr. Girth asked.

"No sir." We said.

He continued the lesson. Edward was still looking at me. I turned to Emmett. He had a pissed off expression. I guess he didn't like sitting with the drama queen. I looked over to Alice who was bored out of her mind.

"Alice?" I whispered lowly that only vampires can hear.

"Yeah?" Alice whispered back.

"How long is this period?"

"45 minutes. Hey Bella, you know Mr. Girth was looking at your chest."

"Yes I know Allie. Thank you for reminding me."

"Swan's please pay attention." Mr. Girth screamed.

My eyes went wide. How the hell did he hear us? He isn't a vampire or a half vampire. Maybe a werewolf. No because the wolves live in La Push. I felt something near my elbow. I turned to see a note. I sighed and opened it.

_**BELLA,**_

_**MR. GIRTH IS VAMPIRE AND DOESN'T SMELL LIKE ONE BECAUSE THAT'S HIS POWER. TO CREATE SOUNDS AND SMELLS. AND MAY I ASK YOU A QUESTION?**_

_**EDWARD**_

I wrote back.

_Edward,_

_That explains a lot. I'll inform my brother and sister. Yes you may._

_Bella_

I passed the note back to Edward. He read the note and wrote back. Edward passed it back to me.

_**BELLA,**_

_**WHY DO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HATE US? DID WE DO SOMETHING TO UPSET YOU?**_

_**EDWARD**_

I looked at the note. Damn he figured it out. Right when I was about to write back, the bell rung. I got out of my seat with my siblings behind.

"Bella what were you writing to Edward?"Emmett asked.

"He informed me that Mr. Girth is a vampire. He's power is to erase sounds and smells." I said.

"Alright. I'll see you next period." Alice said.

"Okay Bye." We said.

We went our separate ways. During lunch, I'll have to make a meeting with the Cullen's. I know that Emmett and Alice are not going to be happy. But first I'll tell them next period. Right now I have to pay attention. Great global. I just hope I don't have a Cullen in here.

* * *

**I erased Is It The End or The Beginning because I lost interest.**

**So this is my fourth story.**

**What will happen?**

**Will the Swans still hate the Cullens?**

**Will the person controlling reveal themself?**

**In future chapters it will have Edward,Alice,Emmett,Jasper,and Rosalie's POV.**

**In future chapters: attacks Bella. Edward remembers Bella. Alice and Emmett learn the truth. Rosalie and Jasper confront Bella about the truth. Bella attacks her family and the Cullens. Bella,Alice, and Emmett's creator will help the Cullens and Swans get Bella back.**

**I'll update soon.**


	2. Other classes and Choir

**I don't own Twilight..........................

* * *

**

APOV

I can't believe the _Cullens _are in our school. They killed are parents and are vampires. What else do they want? I don't want them to approach us during lunch or I will attack. Jasper is getting on my nerves with him saying my emotions. I wonder how Emmett and Bella are doing. I'll ask them next period. My teacher Mrs. Marinelli is soooo boring. Right when I was about to do my work, a vision came.

_*Vision*_

_We were walking up the porch of the Cullens house. The leader's wife opened the door._

"_Hello. You must be the Swans. My name is Esme."_

"_Yes. May we come in?" Bella said_

"_Where are my manners? Yes you may. Please follow me."_

_Esme opened the door for us and closed it. We followed her into the dining room. Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper were sitting on one side of the table. Their leader at one end. And Esme at the other end. We sat down across them._

"_It seems to me that we are having a problem. Did we do something to upset you? Oh and I am Carlisle. You already meet my children and wife." Carlisle said._

"_You should know what you did." Emmett said._

"_We didn't do anything." Rosalie said._

"_Emmett calm down. Do you remember a few years ago about that Chief Swan and his wife were murdered?" Bella asked._

_All of them froze. So they did remember about our parents. I didn't know if Bella had her shield around us. Bella turned to me and nodded._

"_You mean Charlie and Renee Swan?" Jasper asked._

"_Yes." I said._

"_Yes we do. That was the night we were framed we killed them." Rosalie said._

"_So you did kill are parents." Bella said in a low voice._

"_We didn't." Edward said._

"_You just said that you killed them." Emmett screamed._

"_We DIDN'T. Nomads did." Rosalie screamed back._

"_That's a lie. And you know it. We should have never come here to discuss this. My mistake. Emmett, Alice we must leave before I get tempted to do something that I'll regret later." Bella said._

"_Who said that we killed them?" Esme asked._

"_Our creator who visits us every month." I said._

"_Who is your creator?" Carlisle asked._

"_My creator was Victoria. Bella's creator was James. And Alice's creator is Laurent." Emmett responded._

"_Those are the vampires that killed your parents." Edward said._

"_They have never lied to us. Bella was the one they told."_

_The Cullens turned to Bella. I saw Emmett twitch. I know he wants to kill them so badly._

"_Let's go. We don't have any more to say to you Cullens." Bella spat their name._

"_Don't confront us during school either because Bella has more power than all vampires combined." I said._

"_Cross our path and your dead." Emmett said._

_*Vision Ends*_

I have to warn Bella about this vision. Crap I forgot Edward can read minds. Bella doesn't have her shield on my or Emmett. Now he knows. She is not gonna be happy about this.

"Ms. Swan are you alright?" Mrs. Marinelli asks.

"Yes I am. Just day dreaming. I'll get to work." I said in a cute baby like voice.

"Alright dear. If you have any troubles don't hesitate to raise your hand."

"Alright."

Like I need any help in math. I could be her great grandmother. The bell rung and I got out of my seat. Next class: Choir.

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

Great I have Rosalie Cullen in my class. Does she have the same classes as me or what? Damn literature is boring. How can Bella stand this? That is something I'll never know. Rosalie was sitting next to me in this class too.

"Psst."

I turned to her.

"What?" I whispered.

"Does Bella always act like she the oldest?" she asked.

"No. The three of us were changed very young. I was changed at the age 20. Bella at the age 17. And Alice at the 15. We are 2 years apart. At the newborn age, Bella resisted human blood. She said it wasn't that appealing like animal blood. Alice and I were different. Right when we were about to attack a family, Bella stopped us. We went hunting animals. My favorite animals are bears. Bella's are mountain lions. And Alice's are deer and elk. On that day we agreed Bella should be the leader of the Swan Coven. Alice and I didn't like to be leaders. Bella is good at it. And because she has many powers."

"Like?" Rosalie asked.

"Like the powers Edward, Jasper, the Denali's, and the Volturi have. She can control the elements. Inflect pain physically and mentally. She's also a shield for mental and physical attacks. Everyone power any vampire in this world has. Some stronger than others."

"You guys know the Volturi and the Denali's?"

"Yup the Denali's found us hunting. And we went to stay with our family in Volterra."

"Wait family?"

"Aro is our great great great grandfather. Cauis and Marcus are our great great great uncles. Jane and Alec are our niece and nephew. The rest are our cousins."

"So…..if you do something to expose us, will they kill you?"

"No. We have don't have any reason to."

The bell rung. I walked to Choir. I looked back to see Rosalie following me. Great. Bella still won't be happy about me giving out our story.

**

* * *

**

RPOV

Wow is all I can say. They have a great history. But I still wonder why they hate so much. I don't remember them at all. Maybe Edward or Jasper remember something. Looks like I have the same class as Emmett again.

He is so hot. With all his muscles and scary attitude. And how protective he is about his family. Alice is good for Jasper. Bella is good for Edward. I hope they will tell us what their problem is with us. And if they don't tell us, then I'll get it from Emmett.

If he can spill his family history, then he can spill their secret. Time to meet up with Jasper and Edward.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Why did Rosalie sign me up for Choir? I don't like to sing. Only play the piano. I saw Jasper and Rosalie enter the room and walk towards me.

"Edward I have major news." Rosalie said.

"Does it involve you and your mirror?" I said sarcastically.

"No Emmett Swan told me he's family history."

"How did you get him to do that?" Jasper asked surprised.

"I only asked why Bella always acted like the oldest."

"So why does she." I asked.

"They were turned really young. Emmett was changed at 20 years old. Bella at 17 years old. And Alice at 15 years old."

"Alice is 15 years old?" Jasper asks

"Yeah. Why?" Rosalie said.

"She seems…..older."

"Whatever. Like I was saying. At the newborn age, Bella resisted human blood." Rosalie said but was interrupted by Jasper again.

"She resisted human blood. How?"

"I don't know and interrupt me again and I won't tell you anything."

"He's only curious Rosalie. Calm down."

"Anyway. Bella said it wasn't that appealing like animal blood. Alice and Emmett were different because they were about to attack a family but Bella stopped them. They went to went hunting animals instead. Emmett's favorite animals are bears." She said while spacing off.

"What's Alice's" Jasper asked.

"Deer and Elk."

"Really? She likes the same animals as me."

"What about Bella?" I ask

"I knew it you like Bella. She like mountain lions."

Bella like mountain lions. God can she be any more perfect. I need more information about them. I need to fully understand their situation.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"No. On the same day they were hunting animals, they agreed Bella should be the leader of the Swan Coven. Alice and Emmett didn't like to be the leader. That Bella is good at it. And because she has many powers."

"Many powers. I never heard of a vampire was a lot of powers. Did he tell you which ones?" Jasper said seriously.

"And how many?" I ask

"Like your powers. And the Denali's and the Volturi."

"She has our power. The powers some of the Denali Coven have. AND the Volturi. Damn Edward did you have to pick a powerful vampire to like?" Jasper responded.

I rolled my eyes "Anything else?"

"I'm really getting tired of your attitude Edward. And yes there is more. She can control the elements. Inflect pain physically and mentally. She's also a shield for mental and physical attacks. Everyone power any vampire in this world has. Some stronger than others."

My eyes started to get wide. She can control the elements, inflect pain physically and mentally, and she's a shield for mental and physical attacks. I have no clue what I'm getting into. Then I smelt strawberries and freesias. I turned to see Bella walking into this class. Can this day get any better? I smelt lilies and lilac. Then came in Alice. I'm guessing Emmett is in this class too. And of course I smelt chocolate and cotton candy. **(Couldn't think anything for Emmett's smell. And I was drinking hot chocolate. And my friend was eating cotton candy gum.)**

"Perfect" They whispered together.

"Everyone please take you seats at your assigned tables. Swan's please sit with the Cullens. I'll give you your music. But first perform a piece of music." Mr. Gregory said.

They looked at each and then to Bella. She nodded at them and stood in height order.

**(Listen To the Rain by Evanescence)**

_Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen_

Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) Listen (listen)

Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)  
whispering secrets in vain, (listen listen)  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
their story before they hit ground.

Please don't let go!  
Can't we stay for awhile?  
It's just too hard to say goodbye.  
Listen to the Rain!

Listen listen listen ... to the Rain  
Weeping.

Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) Listen (listen)

I stand alone in the storm.  
Suddenly sweet words take hold:  
"Hurry!" they say, "for you haven't much time!  
"Open your eyes to the love around you;  
"you may feel you're alone,  
"but I'm here still with you.  
"You can do what you dream,  
"just remember to  
"Listen to the Rain."

[prolonged] Listen...

Everyone in the room was silent. They sound really good. Like the are professionals. Mr. Gregory started to clap and the whole class cheered.

"That was brilliant. Please have a seat. Uh……but can you introduce yourselves."

"Yes we may. We forgot our manners." Alice said.

"I am Mary Alice Brandon Swan. I'm 15 years old. I'm the baby of the family. I love fashion and designing clothes. And I also love to sing. Oh and I liked to be called Alice instead."

"I am Isabella Marie Masen Swan. I'm 16 years old. I'm the middle child. I love literature and music. I play instruments but I mostly sing. I prefer to be called Bella."

"I am Emmett Charles McCarty Swan. I'm 17 years old. I'm the oldest of the three. I'm over protective when it comes to my baby sisters. I love sports. I like to sing. Some people call me Em but mostly Emmett. And that's it."

"Thank you. Please take a seat."

They groaned quietly and walked over to us. They sat down and turned away from us.

"We just talked last period and your acting like you never did." Rosalie half yelled half whispered.

Bella and Alice glared at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Emmett is she telling the truth?" Alice asked.

"Yes. But I didn't realize what I was doing until I finished the conversation."

"Emmett we have a lot to talk about when we get home. Now will you please leave us alone?" Bella politely said.

"Yes your highness." We said.

Than I felt a sting at the end of my chair. I looked down but there was nothing their. We looked at Bella. She was smirking at us. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

** I deleted Is It The End or The Beginning because I lost interest.**

**So this is my third story not my fourth.**

**Next chapter is lunch.**

**What do you think will happen?**

**I'll update soon.**


	3. Funny Thoughts and Who is Liam?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight................................

* * *

**

BPOV

Ah lunch. The time of day were its peaceful. Yeah right. Whoever says that crap is an idiot. I have Edward in my every class except 2nd period. Seriously he annoys me. But I can't help but to wonder why he looks familiar.

_~ Flashback ~_

_I was walking in the streets. It was night fall. I should have called my father to pick me up._

"_Well what do we got here? The middle Swan child. Isabella." A man said while coming towards me._

"_Who are you? How do you know me?" I asked._

"_You do not remember me my love."_

_Out stepped Liam. My ex boyfriend who abused me. He was always cold. He had crimson red eyes. Pale skin. Sometimes his eyes turned black. I was always afraid of him._

"_Liam." I whispered._

"_Yes my love. I am back to take what is mine."_

"_No." I ran away from him. _

_He was always faster than me and stronger. Liam grabbed me by the neck. I could not breathe. Then Liam was off me. I saw two other men. One I identified as Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The other I did not know who he was. He came near me. I flinched away._

"_I will not hurt you. You are safe with me. Please." He said in a velvet voice._

"_I can not trust you. My mother said to never talk to strangers."_

"_I am not a stranger."_

"_Yes you are."_

_He stepped out of the shadow. I recognized him immediately. Edward Masen. Then boy I was friends with. The first boy I fell in love with. And the first boy to break my heart._

"_Leave me alone." I screamed at him_

_I ran from him as well. I couldn't bear to look at him. He broke my heart. I now noticed that I was crying. I tripped and fell down. I stayed on my hands and knees. I heard running. Edward has followed me. Why can't he leave me in peace?_

"_Isabella please let me help you."_

"_No"_

"_Isabella."_

"_No Edward. I can not trust you."_

"_I know what I did in the past hurt you but please understand that I have changed."_

_I got up and looked at him. He has gotten taller. His hair was the same. He looked much better than he was. But I can not fall in love with him. He will only end up breaking my heart again._

"_I can not. You broke my heart. I can not trust you."_

"_Give me a chance my Isabella."_

"_I am not yours anymore. Like you are not mine."_

"_I have always been yours. I have been a fool to not realize my feelings for you. When I left is when the feeling hit me. I have missed you my Isabella."_

"_Please……stop……I did love you. I do not anymore."_

"_Than give me a chance to make you fall in love with me again."_

"_If you break me again, I will not let you again."_

"_Is that a yes?" _

"_Yes Edward. I am giving you a second chance."_

_Edward came up to me and kissed my lips. He had such soft lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Grabbing my waist to deepen the kiss, Edward opened his mouth. Our mouths fought against each other. Then it started to rain. We broke the kiss at the same time. I looked at him. He smiled at me._

"_I love you Isabella. I will make you love me again."_

"_I will like to see you try."_

"_Believe I will."_

"_Good luck my Edward."_

"_Thank you my Isabella."_

_I giggled. He is so arrogant. But maybe he will make me love him again._

"_We should go. Your mother won't be happy about your dress." Edward said._

"_Alright. Let's go."_

_Edward grabbed my hand and we walked back. Dr. Cullen came with us saying that he was invited anyways. I hope Edward keeps his promise._

_~ Flashback Ends ~_

I snapped my eyes open. What the hell was that? He's voice sounds so similar to Mr. Girth's voice. I looked to see Alice and Emmett looking at me.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Yes I am. why?" I asked.

"We've been calling you for five minutes now. We went to go the food. Are you sure your alright?" Emmett said.

"Yes. Sorry about that. I just had some weird flashback."

"Weird flashback? About what?" they said together.

I was about to respond when they Cullens came to our table.

"I'll tell you later at home. The Cullens are here."

They looked over to see them. The Cullens reached our table. Alice and Emmett sat at my sides. They just stood there looking at us.

"You may sit down."

The Cullens sat down. Edward was looking at me funny again. I'll have to ask him later. Jasper was looking at Alice. And Rosalie at Emmett. great the Cullens like us. Wait I mean Jasper and Rosalie like Alice and Emmett. Edward doesn't like me. And that's good because I hate him.

"So…..uh……why do you hate us?" Edward said.

Alice, Emmett and I looked at each other. They nodded at me. I nodded back.

"We don't hate you." I said.

"The others don't but you do." Rosalie spat.

_Bella calm down. She tricked me into telling her our history. I'm sorry. But I do hate them. _–Emmett

_I wanna so kill her. Of course we hate her. Who the hell is she to tell us? Bella please let me attack her. _–Alice

_Emmett it's fine. But we'll talk at home. Alice you may not attack her. Not in public._

_Thanks Bells. Love you sis._ –Emmett

_Fine Bella. Not in public. But I will kick her ass. _–Alice

I chuckled. Rosalie looked at me. Then I sent Alice's thoughts to Emmett. he started to laugh out loud. If he was human, he would have a red face, tears, and couldn't breathe. Alice looked at me.

_I sent Emmett your thoughts._

I started to laugh at her face. It was priceless. She glared at us which made us laugh harder. Which made her laugh with us. We were all laughing our heads off. Then I remembered the Cullens were still here.

_CULLENS!!!!!!!!!_

When I sent them that, they laughed even harder. And I laughed. I sent Alice's thought to Jasper. He looked at me.

_You can read my thoughts and send thoughts? _-Jasper

_Yes. Edward can't hear you._

_Good. Having him in my mind sucks _–Jasper

He started to laugh with us. Alice saw this and she fell out of her seat. Taking me with her and I took Emmett. We were on the ground laughing.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Rosalie screamed at us.

We got quiet. She has a loud mouth.

_The Wicked Bitch has spoken. We shall obey here until every blonde lock on the top of her head falls out._

I sent the thoughts to Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. They started to laugh again except Edward.

_What? Not funny?_

_It is but you can read thoughts and send them? _–Edward

_Yes. That's why you couldn't hear Jasper's thoughts. Look the wicked bitch is turning red. You can actually picture it. Rosalie with a big red head._

Edward and I started to laugh. Rosalie looked at all of us and growled.

_A hair has fallen. We may not obey. I wonder if she can get that frown taken off. I suggest plastic surgery._

Everyone laughed louder. I sent my thoughts to everyone. The whole cafeteria was laughing by now.

"Why are you all laughing?" Rosalie said angrily.

"Another hair has fallen. Do not obey the wicked bitch or she'll lose more." I said out loud.

"You are so going to regret that."

"Regret what?"

"Regret what?" she repeated.

Time freeze the humans. Everyone was frozen except us.

"Did you just do that?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes I did."

"Cool." Jasper said.

"Yup that's Bells for ya." Emmett said while ruffling my hair.

"You ruined her hair. I just worked on that." Alice stomped angrily.

"Crap I forgot about….."

The doors opened. Revealing an angry English teacher. Guess he knows now. Maybe I can erase his memory.

_Try to erase my memories my love._

I knew that voice. Liam

* * *

**Wow a lot of cliff hangers.**

**So is Liam.**

**Bella only remembers Liam or as her ex boyfriend.**

**Will Edward remember Liam?**

**Will Alice or Emmett remember Liam too?**

**Will Carlisle?**

**Only I shall know!!!!!!!.**

**Alice's vision won't come true because Liam interferes.**

**But the Swans will meet Carlisle and Esme.**

**Next chapter:Biology**

**I'll update soon.**


	4. Biology and Baseball Fun

****

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.......................

* * *

EMPOV

Liam. Mr. Girth is Liam McKenzie. Bella's ex boyfriend. He's still here after all these years. I looked at Alice and she was in pure shock. She remembers him too. Bella looked like she'd seen a ghost. Edward was looking at Bella. But something about Edward made him look familiar. But none of us has met him before. Or have we.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You should know your powers don't work against me. I have missed you. It's been too long since our breakup." Liam said to Bella.

"I-I-I don't know who you are." Bella said.

"Didn't you see the flashback I sent you about the first time we met?"

"No. I had a flashback about Edward Masen coming to rescue me with Dr. Carlisle Cullen from you. Then I gave Edward another chance after he explained to me and kissed me."

Edward Masen. He was Bella's husband. He died from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. She was so heartbroken about it. But she doesn't remember anything before our parent's death. Only Alice and I do. Wait!!!! Edward's full name was Edward Anthony Masen. Edward Cullen's full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward didn't die in 1918. He got changed by Carlisle Cullen. I was always known that Carlisle wasn't like us. It all makes sense now. Edward is still alive but as a vampire. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Bella looked at me in shock. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did Emmett. Everyone knows now." Alice said.

Edward and Bella looked at each other. Bella's hand started to glow red. This isn't good. She looked at Alice and me.

"You.....knew......about......this?"

"Um......well....I.....er.....didn't.....know at first......uh.....Alice." I said.

"You see....er....um......uh.....you had a husband at that time. Emmett and I didn't know that this Edward was the same Edward you married in 1915. We didn't think that it should've been mentioned to you because it wasn't necessary. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." Alice explained.

Bella's hands were turning darker by the minute. Liam was backing away from Bella. Edward just stood there. Is he trying to angry Bella even more?

"Does....EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS EXCEPT EMMETT AND ALICE?" Bella screamed.

"Um.....I do." Liam said.

Bella turned her head slowly and looked at him. Her hand shot up and fire came out. Liam's arm was on fire. He ran out the building screaming. All of us laughed. Next thing you know Edward was screaming Bella's name. Bella fainted to the ground. Edward caught her and held her. He remembers all his human memories. Even the ones about him hurting Bella emotionally.

**EPOV**

Isabella. My wife wasn't dead after all. I remember my human memories now. They are so painful. How could I have done all those cruel things to this angel? The same angel that allowed my back in her heart. Now here she is in my arms fainted for getting too angry. Will she even want to be with me? Can she forgive me? Oh how I wish I can read her mind.

"Edward is she alright?" Rosalie asked.

"I.....I don't know. All she did was shake a lot than she fainted. Does this happen often?" I asked Emmett and Alice.

"Yes when she's really mad. But that was only once. Jasper what was she feeling? She didn't have her shield up." Alice said.

"She was overwhelmed, angry, shock, and there was a hint of loss. That's all she felt before she fainted." Jasper said.

My poor Isabella. Now she likes to be called Bella. Please wake up my love. Right when I thought that, Bella woke up. She looked at everyone. Then she looked at me. Our eyes locked. I heard our families trying to get our reaction. I couldn't look away from her face. She was so beautiful. Does she remember her memories?

"Edward." She whispered.

"Yes my love?"

"I remember."

"You remember about us?"

"Yes."

"Bella I-"

Bella cut me off. She got out of my arms and stood up. Emmett and Alice stood beside her. She had an angry expression on her face. Emmett and Alice smiled a sad smile at me. Bella looked away from my eyes.

"It doesn't mean that everything is ok between our families. Even if you were my husband in 1915. But I don't think it'll work out. It never will. I'm sorry."

Bella walked away from us. From me. Emmett and Alice looked at me with a guilty expression. They ran after her. My dead heart was broken in a matter of three minutes. My wife left me. That's when a flashback started.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Isabella and I have been dating since we were thirteen. She gave me another chance. That same night Isabella's father and my father asked me about marriage. I told them I wanted to be with Isabella for the rest of my life. They would help me buy her a ring when the time was right. This was today. I asked her parents for their blessing. Renee said that I had there blessing the night I came back into her life. So here I am standing in front of her door. We were going on a date to a fancy restaurant. I knocked on the door. Charlie answered the door._

_"Hey son. Glad to see you again. She'll be done in a few minutes. Her mother is helping her get dressed in some dress. I don't even know what dress Renee's talking about. Oh well. Come and sit down."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Edward how many times do I have to tell you to call me Charlie?"_

_"Sorry Charlie. My mistake."_

_Someone cleared their throat. We stood up and saw Renee standing there with the biggest smile ever._

_"Presenting my beautiful princess of a daughter Isabella." _

_Isabella came down the stairs. She was the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my whole life. She was wearing a baby blue dress. The top was a corset. It had black laces and a black rose design on the sides. The bottom of the dress was poofed. It had the same black rose design but on the bottom. Isabella walked up to me. I took her hand and kissed it. As always, she blushed. But what was strange was that she did not give me a hug or a kiss on the cheek like she always does. She had a sad expression on her face. I will have to ask her about it at dinner._

_"Are you ready to leave?" I asked her._

_"Yes."_

_"Edward take care of her. Have a safe night." Charlie said._

_"I will."_

_Isabella said goodbye to her parents. We walked to the carriage. I helped her in and then I got in. She looked outside the whole ride. The carriage stopped. This meant we were at the restaurant. Right when I helped Isabella out of the carriage, she took her hand out of mine. We walked beside each other. I opened the door for her. The lady at the counter looked up and smiled seductively at me. Great! Another one._

_"How may I help you and your sister?" She asked._

_I smiled at her. In the corner of my eye, I saw Isabella look away from me. Did I make her cry? Then I remembered that I did the same thing to her when we were friends. She must think I want to leave her. I have to fix this and fast._

_"Yes. My wife and I would like a table but somewhere privately."_

_The lady at the counter frowned."Right this way."_

_I took Isabella's hand and followed. I felt like I was dragging a child more than my future wife. I have to ask her why she is acting like this. I pulled her chair out and she sat down. I looked at my menu. They had very good Italian food here._

_"May I get you something to drink Madame?" The server asked Isabella._

_"Water would be fine." Isabella said almost like she was whispering_

_The server was looking at Isabella's chest. Does he not notice me here? I cleared my throat. He snapped out of it and looked at me._

_"What about you sir?"_

_"Water."_

_"I will be right back with your drinks."_

_The server left. More like ran. I looked at Isabella. She was looking at her hands. Time to ask her._

_"Is something bothering you my love?"_

_"No."_

_"Than what is it? I can not bear to see you like this."_

_"I can not tell you here. We will talk about it later."_

_"We will go to the meadow to talk."_

_"That is fine." _

_The whole dinner was spent in silence. Isabella did not make any eye contact with me. I paid the bill. We were about to leave when the lady at the counter stopped us. I sighed. Isabella looked at me. _

_"Why are you stopping me from leaving with my wife?" I said_

_"If you ever need anything at all. Do not hesitate to call me. Here is my number just in case you wife does not fulfill your needs."_

_I walked over to Isabella. I kissed her forehead. She sighed. I looked back at the lady._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Bertha."_

_"Bertha my wife fulfills my every need. She's the only women I will love forever. I will not call you because you might have some disease from the other men you have slept with."_

_"H-How did you know that?" Bertha asked._

_"You dated my friend Nicholas. Now he has HIV because of you."_

_I turned away from her and walked out the restaurant with Isabella. I helped her climbed the carriage again. It takes about an hour to get to my house. The meadow is a place where Isabella and I escape to when we were upset or felt like being away from everything. The carriage stopped. Isabella had gotten out and walked towards the meadow. I followed behind her. We arrived at the meadow. Isabella stopped in the middle and turned around to look at me._

_"Will you tell me now?" I asked_

_"This morning, I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I threw up. My father wasn't there but my mother was. She came up to me and looked at me. Then she started to cry. The whole day was spent talking until my father came home. I noticed the time and got ready for our date. But today I discovered something."_

_"What did you discover?"_

_Isabella didn't look at me. I walked towards her but she held her hand up. I stopped. She took a deep breath._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Pregnant. My girlfriend of two years was pregnant. We have never had sex before. I know that I am not a virgin because the day after my parents Christmas party, I woke up naked. The girl that I slept with left her hair clip that a sapphire on it. But I could not dare to tell Isabella about this._

_"Isabella......it can not be mine."_

_"It is Edward."_

_I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders._

_"IT IS NOT MINE."_

_"Did you find my hair clip with the sapphire on it?"_

_No. I slept with her. I do not even remember it. I looked at her in pure shock. We had sex on Christmas Eve._

_"You were drunk that night Edward. You could not remember anything."_

_"Will you tell me what happened?"_

_"You took me to your room. We started to kiss but you wanted more. I said no but then you gave me something to drink. It was wine. I attack your lips and I don't remember anything after that. The next morning, I woke up and looked at you. All that went threw my mind was that we had sex. I could not bear to look at you so I left. You have my hair clip."_

_"Is this why you did not talk to me?"_

_"Yes. And I am sorry. I should have not acted like that."_

_"It is alright my love."_

_"Why did you tell that lady at the restaurant that I was your wife? I do not mind but why?"_

_I got down on one knee. I opened the ring box. Her eyes widened. Time to ask her the big question._

_"Isabella Marie Swan. I have loved you for a long time. I did not realize it at first and I was so stupid. When you gave me another chance, I felt so happy. I do not deserve you at all but you kept me any way. We started as friends. And now we are together. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Isabella did not say anything. She just stood there. I got up and closed the box. I could not even look at her. Rejection is a horrible feeling. Even from the one you love._

_"Maybe it was too early to ask." I said._

_"Edward?"_

_"Yes my love?"_

_"Yes."_

_My head shot up. Isabella was smiling and crying. She said yes. I picked her up and kissed her lips. Her arms went around my neck._

_"You have made me the happiest man on this planet."_

_"Since today is Friday and your parents are out of town...."_

_"Isabella we are having sex right now. But in my room."_

_I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. I ran inside my house. Up to my room. I put her down._

_"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to make love to me?"_

_I attacked her lips._

_~ Flashback Ends ~_

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosalie screamed.

"Why are you screaming?" I asked her.

"Dude, you've been standing there for five minutes. You have to get to biology." Jasper explained.

I walked out of the cafeteria. That flashback was the best moment of my life. The worst was when we lost the baby. I shook my head and walked into's class. At my table sat my wife. Please don't be mad at me. I sat down.

"Ok class we are learning about the body today?"

Everyone .Banner began his lesson. Than Mike Newton's thoughts came to me.

_I wish I could bend Bella over this desk and take her. She would scream my name over and over again. She is so sexy. I just wanna touch her and suck her-Mike_

I growled. But it was really low. I felt a hand on my arm. I looked at Bella. She looked at me with concern. I sighed and tore a paper out of my book. I wrote her a note.

**Bella did you calm me down?**

I passed her the note. She read and wrote back. I grabbed the note.

**It's the same as Jasper's power but only stronger.**

"Mr. Cullen?"Mr. Banner asked.

"The pancreas is located under the stomach."

"Pay attention."

I heard a muffled giggle. I looked at Bella. She was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"You think it's funny?" I asked to low for a human to hear.

"Yes because you have never gotten in trouble. Mr. Goody Two Shoes"

"You are so dead after class."

"I'm partly dead."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't it change anything?"

"Tonight we will come to your house to explain. Actually tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"Our creators are coming to visit us."

"Oh."

"Come on." Bella said while pulling me.

"Where are we going?"

"Gym. You are so stupid sometimes."

"Biology's over?"

"No it just begun." Bella said sarcastically.

We walked to gym. Our families were there. Today we were playing baseball. I wonder how good the Swans are in baseball.

"Swans your against the Cullen's."Coach Clapp said.

"Ha! You guys will lose anyway. The Cullen's have never lost a baseball game." Lauren said.

"Yeah besides you guys have two girls and only one guy." Jessica said.

"We'll see." Alice, Bella, and Emmett said together.

"Rosalie you are pitching. Jasper you are at second base. And I'm at first base." I said.

"Gotcha Mr. Prude" They said together.

I rolled my eyes at them. Coach Clapp blew his whistle. Game time.

**BPOV**

Baseball was our second favorite sport. Tennis was first. The Cullen's are so going to lose.

"Alice you're up first. Then Emmett. And I'm last."

"Okay Bellsie." Emmett said.

"Please don't call me that."

"Right."

Rosalie was pitching. Alice held up her pink bat. The gym class was laughing. So was Coach Clapp who was behind Alice with a baseball glove. Rosalie pitched the ball. The ball curved and Alice swung only air.

"Strike one!!!"

Rosalie pitched again.

"Strike two!!!"

Rosalie pitched the last ball. Alice hit the ball so hard. Lightning came out of nowhere. Alice ran to first base but was out when Edward caught the ball. Alice got up and sat next to me. She pouted. I gave her a hug and looked at Emmett.

"Go hit your balls Emmett."

"Ok."

Rosalie pitched the ball at Emmett.

"Strike one!!!"

"Strike two!!!"

"Strike three!!! You're out!!!"

Emmett broke his bat and walked over to us.

"Bella please hit it." Emmett asked.

"Yes please do. Before I rip her hair out." Alice said.

I picked up my blue and black bat. I looked at Rosalie. She smirked at me. Rosalie curved the ball. I hit the ball so hard that Edward and Jasper crashed into each other. I dropped my bat and ran. I saw Edward throw the ball to Coach Clapp. I slid on the ground and stopped when I hit my bat. Everyone was looking at Coach Clapp.

"Safe!!!"

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone screamed.

"Switch teams."

"Alice first. Bella pitch. I'm second."

We nodded at Emmett. Rosalie was first to bat. No one has ever hit my ball. I wonder if any vampire can. So far no vampire has. I held the ball in front of me. I stepped back and threw my leg in the air while the ball was between my legs. I held my hand back and threw the ball at Rosalie. Rosalie shrieked and moved out the way.

"Strike one!!!"

Oh this was gonna be so fun.

* * *

**Next chapter Emmett,Alice,and Bella's creators come to visit.**

**Also the Cullen's come in to help.**

**Will you review?**

**How may stories am I writing?**

**I'll update soon**


	5. Fighting leads to Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...................... **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Alice and I were in the girl's locker room. We got changed into our regular clothes. Baseball was so fun. The Cullen's lost the game. Emmett actually screamed out loud when we won. Rosalie was still pissed off at us. She walked over to us. Alice sent me her thoughts.

_Is she going to scream again? -Alice_

I started to read Rosalie's mind. It wasn't what I expected it to be. The complete opposite.

_Might as well apologize for my actions earlier today. I was being a bitch towards Bella. Now that Edward found out she's his wife. At least he can be happy. I wonder if Emmett will be with me. I know Jasper wants Alice and Edward wants Bella. -Rosalie_

Edward wants me? Jasper wants Alice? Rosalie wants Emmett? What the hell? Life is getting too complicated. A lot is happening. Rosalie stood in front of us. Not one word was said.

"I want to apologize for my behavior. I just don't like people saying things about my family. I didn't really mean it." Rosalie said.

Alice and I exchanged a look. We knew this trick. She only wants to be nice to us so she can get closer to Emmett. Well Rosalie, you have just entered the lioness' cage.

"We forgive you. Just don't do it again." Alice responded.

"Friends."

We all shook hands. Insert awkward moment here. Then Alice had a vision.

_*Vision*_

_Alice, Emmett, Victoria, James, and Laurent were on the ground. They couldn't get up. I was standing there with red eyes the Cullen's lunged at me. I kicked her in the stomach. That's when Edward ran over to me and slapped me in the face. My eyes turned back to the original color. I couldn't believe it. Everyone gasped at the stepped back._

_"Bella I..." I cut him off._

_"And you want me to forgive you. I don't do apologies. I think they are a waste of time. I have no clue as to why I even let you back in. My dead heart will always remain dead. My life has no meaning." I screamed._

_It started to rain. Everyone had a shocked expression. I have to leave before I attack him. I ran away. They screamed my name. I didn't listen. I can't listen. I won't listen. I stopped running. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around._

_*Vision ends*_

What. The. Hell. Alice was feeling scared. I pulled her into a hug. She dried sobbed on my shoulder. Rosalie stood there confused.

"Let's go find the guys. I'll explain it when everyone is there." I explained.

She nodded. We walked into the parking lot. Emmett was standing next to the Porsche. Edward and Jasper were standing next to the Volvo which was now parked next to the Porsche. They saw Alice and immediately got confused. Emmett walked up to us when we arrived.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"I.....vision....Bella.....Edward....slapping.....kicking.....family.....ground....run away.....fight." Alice choked out.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"What Alice is saying is that she had a vision that she, Emmett, and our creators were on the ground and couldn't get up. I was standing there laughing at them. I had red eyes. Then the Cullen's came. Rosalie lunged at me but I kicked her in the stomach. Then Edward slapped me in the face. I gained control and yelled at Edward. I ran away. Someone tapped my shoulder and the vision ends." I explained.

Alice sobbed harder. Jasper was looking at Alice with sorrow in his eyes. I nodded him over. He looked shocked but walked over anyway. I handed her over. Alice head snapped up. She looked at Jasper and then ran to my side. Emmett and Rosalie started to laugh.

"Emmett." I warned.

That shut him up. He knows what happened the last time he laughed at Alice. Rosalie kept laughing. Alice nudged me. I looked at her.

_Please shut her up before I do -Alice_

I nodded. I rose my hand up and pointed at Rosalie. Edward and Jasper backed away from her. That's when Rosalie noticed she couldn't speak. She tried but failed. Alice bursted out laughing. So did Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Rosalie kept moving her arms around.

_Nice one -Jasper_

_Finally -Edward_

_Oh god. I love you little sis. -Emmett_

_Thank you. You're the best -Alice_

I walked up to Rosalie. She was mad. It was funny.

"What's wrong? The princess can't talk?" I asked innocently.

All she did was stomp her foot. That's when I fell to the ground laughing. I couldn't take it was too funny. I heard everyone else laugh too.

_Bella we need to go. They will be here in a few minutes. -Alice_

I stopped laughing. I got up and gave Rosalie her voice back. She screamed. We covered our ears.

"Sorry about that. When someone laughs at Alice, I intend to take their voice away." I told Rosalie.

"Fine just don't do it again." Rosalie said.

"Well we have to go. Our creators will be here in a few minutes." Emmett changed the topic.

_Bella I don't want the vision to happen. Please try to prevent it. -Alice_

_We have to talk. -Edward._

_What do we need to talk about?_

_Have your creators come to our house so the vision won't happen -Edward_

_Actually that's a great idea. I'll tell Alice and Emmett._

_Ok. -Edward_

_Emmett, Alice I have an idea that was suggested by Edward._

_What? -Emmett_

_He suggested for our creators to come their house instead._

_Why? -Alice_

_So the vision doesn't happen._

"That's a great idea." Alice cheered out loud.

"What's a great idea?" Jasper and Rosalie asked at the same time.

"Edward since it was your idea, why don't you tell them?" Emmett asked.

"Uh....sure. I suggested that their creators should come to our house instead so the vision doesn't happen." Edward explained.

"Wow Edward. You got smarter." Rosalie joked.

Emmett started to laugh. I found no laughter in her joke. Who does she think she is? Talking to my husband like that. Whoa where did that come from? I can't think like that. Remember what they did to me. To us.

"Alice pick up your phone." I said.

Her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up. It was from James.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi James."

"No we're still at school."

"Sorry but we got talking with other vampires."

"Yeah. There's another coven that lives here."

"James do you know the Cullen's?"

"You do?"

"Yes Carlisle Cullen is the leader. We'll meet over at their home."

"Why? Because I had a vision about Bella attacking us."

"I don't know why."

"Fine. See you there."

Alice hung up. She sighed. Guess the call didn't go well. Normally when we talked with our creators, we get into arguments.

"So let's go." Alice sneered.

"What's with the attitude?" Emmett asked.

I slapped him in the back of the head. For a vampire, he can be stupid sometimes.

"Bella run." Emmett threatened.

I raised an eyebrow. Emmett gulped and ran. I chased him into the school. I know this will not end well.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Bella just chased Emmett into the school. Very interesting. Alice just stared at the sky.

"Uh Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you go see what their up to?"

"Nope."

"So if they destroy the school, will you do something about it?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope."

"And why not?" I asked this time.

"I don't know."

"ALICE HELP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Emmett screamed.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW." Bella screamed.

Emmett came running towards us. He stopped in front of me and pulled me to where he was just standing. Then he ran away. Bella came running at me. This is not good. But what surprised me was that she stopped running.

"Aren't you going to go chase him?" I asked.

"No."

"What did the vampire get tired?" Rosalie joked.

"No."

"Than why'd you stop?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know."

What the hell? Alice did the same thing before. They really are related. It was creepy. Bella disappeared and reappeared. Emmett was standing there next to her. He was pouting.

"What just happened?" We asked.

"I teleported to Emmett and back." Bella said.

"So Emmett did you have fun?" Rosalie asked.

"No."

"Is the big baby about to cry?" Alice said in a baby voice

"No."

"Want to play with Mr. Potato Head?" Bella also said in a baby voice.

"I don't know."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU GUYS?" Rosalie screamed.

"What are you talking about?" They said together.

"Let's just leave. Aren't your creators waiting for you?" Jasper calmly said.

"WE WASTED TOO MUCH TIME. WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW." They screamed together again.

"Um.......just follow my car." I managed to say.

We all started to drive to our house. There was three vampires in front of t he house. I parked the car and immediately got out. Whoever these vampires were are going to get ripped into pieces. Rosalie, Jasper, and I lunged for them but other bodies crashed into us. Bella was on top of me. She slapped me in the face.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"No but you guys are." Bella yelled.

"How are we crazy? You just attacked us." Rosalie spat.

"Because you were about to attack our creators." Alice said.

Great first impression. Esme and Carlisle came out to see what the problem was.

"What on earth is going on?" Esme asked.

"Mary Alice, Isabella Marie, and Emmett Charles Swan?" Carlisle asked.

They turned around at the sounds of their names. Bella got off me and crouched. So did Alice and Emmett. What the hell is going on? Did Carlisle do something to them?

"Stand up right now." The man with black hair ordered.

Bella stood up. But Alice and Emmett didn't.

"No." Alice sneered.

"Mary Alice Brandon Swan do as I say."

"Laurent shut up. Don't talk to her like that." Emmett sneered as well.

"Emmett Charles McCarty Swan don't be rude." The woman with red hair scolded.

"Everyone calm down. Victoria, Laurent, James, Alice, and Emmett compose yourselves right now."Bella screamed.

They all did what she said. Wow she's tougher than she used to be.

"I am so sorry. I have no clue what came over us." Bella apologized.

"It's alright. Why don't you come in?" Esme responded.

Bella fell to the ground screaming. Emmett and Alice checked on her. James was looking around. Victoria crouched and growled. Laurent looked at Carlisle. They nodded at each other. I ran to Bella's side. I picked her up in my arms. Rosalie and Jasper were next to Emmett and Alice. Esme stood behind Carlisle.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I don't know. But our creators and Carlisle know." Alice said.

Then everything became quiet. Bella stopped screaming. Victoria stopped growling. James looked at Bella.

"Let her go."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Do as I say."

"Edward just do it." Alice said.

I put Bella back on the ground. I have no clue what was going on. Our families except Carlisle and the creators didn't know either.

"Back away from her." Carlisle ordered.

We backed away from Bella. She started to glow a blue color. This was so strange. What is wrong with her?

"LIAM GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW." James screamed.

Liam was here? How does he know them? Liam appeared from the forest. He had red eyes this time.

"James what a pleasant surprise. I see you brought Victoria and Laurent with you." Liam said.

"Why can't you leave her alone? She's nothing to you. You don't deserve her." Victoria cried.

"That's where you are wrong. My dear Isabella is something to me. And I do deserve her."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah my dear brother. How are you? Actually I do not care." Liam said.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Carlisle yelled.

"My Isabella has powers that can help me destroy the Volturi."

"She wouldn't attack our family." Alice said.

"FAMILY?!?!?!?!?!?" We screamed.

"Yes the Volturi and Swans are related." Emmett explained.

Emmett fell to the ground. I looked to see Bella was red eyes. The vision is happening. Alice ran behind Jasper. I can tell this is hard for her. Bella looked at Alice.

"Baby girl please don't be afraid." Bella whispered to her.

"Leave her alone." Jasper defended Alice.

"What are you going to do?"

"I've been in the army. I fought against newborns. So I can take you."

Emmett grabbed Bella from behind. This wasn't the best idea. Her hands started to glow red.

"Bella calm down right now. You're scaring Alice."

But it was too late. Emmett's arm had fire on them. He let her go. Bella attacked Jasper. He fell on top of Alice. Rosalie gasped and lunged for her. Everything in the vision is happening. I have to resist slapping her. I don't even want to slap her. Bella kicked Rosalie in the stomach. That's when I snapped. I ran over to her and grabbed her. She tried to push me away from her. I held her tight in my chest.

"Love stop. Remember how scared Alice was when she saw the vision. Alice doesn't want to see you like this. Please calm down."

Bella struggled even harder against me. I looked down at her. She still had red eyes. That's when an idea came to me. I leaned down and kissed her lips. Bella stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around my neck. Everyone gasped. I was into the kiss that I didn't notice when Liam grabbed Alice. Bella broke the kiss and turned to them.

"Let her go now." Bella threatened

"Not until you come with me." Liam screamed

Bella's eyes turned green this time. Her hands also turned green. It started to thunder. The wind picked up. Liam was looking around him. What surprised me was that the trees started to move. Liam was grabbed by one of them. Alice ran to Bella's side. Everyone was looking at Bella. She didn't stop. I put my hands on her shoulder.

"Get away from me Edward. Take Alice too."

"Bella..."Alice was cut off.

"NOW."

I grabbed Alice and stepped away. Jasper ran over to us and took Alice. She hid in his chest. Bella lifted her arms above her. A ball formed in between her hands. Then a bright light shone. It was so bright that I couldn't see anything. The light stopped shining. I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella was gone. Liam was gone. She went with him. No this can't be happening.

"Where is she?" I quietly asked.

"Why don't you turn around?" A voice from behind me asked.

I turned to see Bella with a smile on her face. I pulled her into a hug. Bella hugged me back.

"Bella." Alice cried.

She let me go and went to hug Alice. Alice was crying really hard even thou she can't produce tears. Emmett came over and pulled both of them into a hug. We all watched the small family hold each other. James, Victoria, and Laurent went over to them. That's when I remembered the vision Alice had.

"Why would you say that?" I said out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at me. Alice knew what I was talking about. She looked apologetic.

"Excuse me?" Laurent asked.

"Why would you tell them that we killed their parents?" I asked.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper snapped their heads to them. I forgot to tell them about it.

"Because we were their when we killed your mate Edward." James spat with venom.

"You had a mate?" Bella asked.

"No I don't have nor had a mate. Who are you talking about?"

"The girl with strawberry blonde hair. She said that Bella's husband asked her to kill her parents." Victoria explained.

Tanya killed Bella's parents? I know she was jealous because I said I had someone. I didn't know who it was at first until today. But I knew I had someone. I couldn't believe it. Wait Tanya isn't dead. She's still alive.

"What are you talking about? Tanya's still alive." Carlisle said.

"No she isn't. We killed her." James said.

"You didn't. Two years ago we moved from there. Tanya was still their flirting with Edward. She tried to make Edward forget about the girl who is actually Bella." Rosalie said.

"That's not possible. Tanya Denali was looking for Bella at first. But killed her parents instead." Laurent said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because we were sent by Aro to protect and watch over Emmett, Bella, and Alice." James said.

"If it wasn't Tanya Denali that we killed. Then who was it?" Victoria asked.

"Alice what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

Alice was staring at Bella. All of us turned to them. Bella had an angry expression on her face. Alice got up.

"It's true." Alice screamed.

"No it's not." Bella screamed back.

"Bella the only girl we knew that had strawberry blonde hair was Liam's mother." Alice shot at her.

"She died before Liam and I dated." Bella shot back.

"How then did Liam get turned into a vampire?" Alice yelled.

"What am I? A history teacher? I don't know." Bella yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN." Emmett screamed on the top of his lungs.

Alice and Bella looked at Emmett. They all stared at each other. Bella walked away from us.

"Get back here right now Bella." Emmett said as Bella turned to back to us.

But what happened next shocked us all. Bella started to cry. I mean she did really cry. Tears were falling down her face. Was it even possible? Alice ran to Bella and gave her a hug.

"Emmett you stupid douche bag. You know how Bella hates when you think stuff like that. It isn't true. Bella doesn't care about Liam." Alice screamed.

"Than why did she get upset?" Emmett asked.

"Because I hate talking about him. I don't want to even hear his name." Bella yelled.

Alice then lunged for Emmett. They started to fight each other. Bella shot fire out of her hands. Emmett and Alice yelped. They glared at her.

"Just stop fighting. I can't deal with this anymore. I need some time alone." Bella whispered.

"If that's what you want. But don't leave Forks." James said.

"I'm not."

"Than you can go. But come back when you're ready." Victoria said.

"Alright."

Bella walked away. Alice and Emmett just stared at her. Rosalie nudged me. I looked over to her.

"What?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Shut up Rosalie." I said annoyed

"I agree with Rosalie." Jasper said.

"She's right Edward." Esme said.

"We don't even know her but we agree." Laurent said.

"Everyone's right son." Carlisle said.

"About what?" I said.

Emmett walked up to me. Holy shit. Even thou I didn't do anything, he scares me. I wonder what everyone is talking about.

"Edward go after my sister."

"You want me to?"

"Since you kissed her, Bella can't think straight." Alice said while walking over to me as well.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I had a vision but blocked it from both of you." Alice explained.

"Go after her. You're the only one she'll listen to without screaming at." Emmett said.

I nodded and ran after her. I hope they're right. Bella please be somewhere I know.

**

* * *

**

I love cliff hangers.

**So will Bella listen to Edward?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	6. Making Up

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight......................

* * *

**

EPOV

I was still running. I couldn't find Bella anywhere. Where could she be? That's when a sweet scent passed me. It was Bella's scent. I ran in the direction of the smell. I immediately knew where she was. My meadow. When I stopped, I saw Bella there lying on the grass. She was beautiful and perfect like always.

"What'd you follow me?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be alone." I said.

Bella sat up and looked at me. Her once beautiful brown eyes are now gold. They still are beautiful but the brown was better. I walked over to her. I sat next to her. For once I was glad she didn't run away from me.

"Edward why do still want me?" Bella asked out of nowhere.

"Because even thou we were separated since 1918, I think I still love you. Something in me, even before I met you, wouldn't let me be with other women. I didn't want any other women. They constantly threw themselves at me. But deep down, you are the only one who has my heart. If you can call it a heart anymore." I explained.

"I'm different. Everything about me has changed. Alice and Emmett think I'm still their sister from 1918. But I'm not. I'm always so serious. I tell people what to do. I'm overly protective about my family. And my appearance isn't the same."

I touched her cheek. She sighed.

"Bella all that might be true but it only makes you better. You're not different. Please believe that."

"I didn't want this life. Neither did Alice and Emmett. But during the years, that all changed. Alice loved to be able to say the future and not sleep at all. Emmett loved to play video games without stopping and that he's strong than others. But I still didn't accept it. I still don't. I can tell you and Rosalie didn't want this. But what can you do when the only thing keeping you alive is also the most dangerous thing?"

Everything she said was right. Every word. It's true I didn't want this. Not even Rosalie wanted this. Bella kept looking at me. I always forget she can read my mind. She giggled.

_Go ahead. Laugh. I know you want to._

Bella started to laugh. She fell to the ground. It was pretty funny. Then I was hit with a pile of dirt. I looked at Bella in shock.

_I'm not the same innocent girl you married. –Bella_

_You are so dead._

I got up and chased her. She shrieked. We kept chasing each other. Right when she turned around, I bumped into her. Making us fall to the ground. Our laughter was the only sound in the meadow. When I stopped laughing, I looked at Bella. She was looking at me too. I had a strong urge to kiss her.

_Then do it. –Bella_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. –Bella _

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Bella didn't respond at first but kissed me back. Her lips were so soft. I licked her bottom lip. Her mouth opened. Our tongues fought against each other. She tasted like strawberries. This kiss wasn't like the ones we shared when we were human. It was perfect. More than perfect. Bella broke the kiss and stared at me.

"That was…." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Something I never felt before." Bella finished for me.

"Yeah. But more powerful than our previous kisses."

"That's true."

"Well….we should get back. Everyone was worried about you." I said.

"I kind of do that a lot." Bella said

I chuckled. I helped her up. We ran back to the house. But right when we were at the end of the driveway, Bella stopped running. This made me stop running. So the rest of the way we walked. None of us made a sound.

"I'm sorry." Bella blurted out.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for everything."

I stopped walking. I pulled Bella into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" I asked.

"For being the biggest bitch in the world. I immediately hated you of something that you didn't do."

"You did nothing wrong. It was a misunderstanding. Please don't say it was your fault. No one's to blame. Well except the person who killed your parents."

"So you never had a mate?"

"No. Tanya is only a friend. Not a friend with benefit. Just a friend. Besides I have someone better to be with."

"Really? Who?"

I leaned down. Our lips weren't touching but were close to each other.

"You." I whispered.

Then I pressed my lips to hers. And once again the kiss was perfect. I remembered that today in the morning that I wanted to kiss her lips. Right now I am. I heard our families came out and cheer. We broke the kiss and looked at them. Everyone had a big smile on their face. Why were we cursed with this family? Bella giggled at my thought. Alice came running towards us. She jumped in Bella's arms. They laughed together. Then Emmett came over and grabbed them into a hug. My family and their creators came over to us. Rosalie was smiling. So was Jasper. I'm guessing they got together with them. Carlisle and Esme were pleased we found our mates. James, Victoria, and Laurent were happy that they are happy.

"So who wants to go hunting?" Bella asked.

"Me!!!" Emmett screamed.

"I do." Rosalie said.

"Me too." Jasper said.

"Me three." Carlisle said.

"Me four." Esme said.

"Me five, six, and seven." Victoria, James, and Laurent said in order.

"I'll go." I said ruining the game.

"ME EIGHT!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed the loudest.

"I shouldn't have asked. Well then let's go." Bella said.

We all ran into the forest. Hunting with Bella was fun. Especially when she likes the same animal as you. It's a good thing we got married when we were human. Or I would be devastated that I didn't get to meet her.

**

* * *

**

? POV

They are all stupid. My Isabella will never be with them. She's the only thing that will help me destroy the Volturi. But I know Emmett and Alice knew who I was immediately. But what they didn't know was that my uncle wasn't the one that dated Isabella. I'm the one that did. But what surprised me was seeing my uncle Carlisle. I never met him before. Except when he attacked me. Oh how I wish to have her in my arms again. But if Edward Masen didn't come back, she would be with me now. Now I know the whole Cullen Coven and Swan Coven. I have to make sure they don't remember me. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, James, Victoria, and Laurent are the ones I need to keep an eye on. Isabella would attack me right on the spot. The door opened. My uncle Liam walked in.

"So?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. Edward Cullen kissed her and she returned to normal. I thought if I took Alice hostage that Isabella would come with me." My Uncle Liam explained.

"Why are you covered in leaves?"

He had leaves in his hair. Mud on his clothing. And wholes in his shoes. Did he get hit by a tree or something?

"Isabella brought a tree to life."

"She can do that?"

"Yes. It surprised me too. But my dear nephew, why do you want her? She's not that powerful."

"Yes she is. Isabella has powers that not even the Volturi or any vampire has for that matter. I will make sure she feels hatred towards them for what they did to grandmother."

"But there's one…..no….two problems." My uncle Liam said.

"Which are?"

"The Cullen's now know about the death of the Swans parents. James, Victoria, and Laurent are there with them when they fought about it."

"Well that doesn't matter. I can come up with a million lies for Isabella took make Emmett and Alice think the Cullen's did something wrong. What's the other reason?" I said.

"Aro is Isabella, Alice, and Emmett's great great great great grandfather. Caius and Marcus are their great great great great uncles. The guards are their cousins."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

My uncle flinched at the sound of my voice. This plan isn't going to work. But I'll find a way. I always do. No one can out smart me. Not even Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and his coven. Or Emmett Charles McCarty Swan and Mary Alice Brandon Swan. Their creators are useless anyway. I've beaten them before and I could do it again. So my dear Isabella you will be mine. Soon.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay.**

**My mother didn't let me on because I went to sleep late.**

**9:25 is NOT late.**

**So who do you think the mystery person should be?**

**Will you review?**

**Am I postive about righting a sequel to Divorce or Affair?**

**I'll update soon.**

**If I can.**


	7. Riven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..................................****

* * *

******

EMPOV

A month has past. I'm happy. Alice's happy. And most importantly Bella's happy. Since we found out the Cullens didn't kill our parents, we've lived with them. Rosalie and I are like rabbits in bed. This annoys the whole family. Jasper and Alice role play too much. Then it comes to the two vampire virgins. I know their not but they haven't had sex since they have been turned into vampires. That's why their names are vampire virgins. I made that one up. I went downstairs to the family.

" Morning." I said.

"Emmett, devo persino dirgli di chiudere la scopata in su." Bella said.

"Bella spiacente. Che cosa ha vostre mutandine in un mazzo?"

"Raffreddilo. Bella qualcosa sta importunandoli. Che cosa è esso?" Alice said.

"Nothing's wrong! Why do you keep asking me that? I am going to school. Bye."

Bella ran out the door. Then Edward came downstairs. He looked horrible. Normally he has a smile on his face but he has an upset expression on his face.

"Edward what's wrong with her?" Jasper asked.

"Yesterday we went hunting. I said that she has to slow down because she kept draining animal after animal way too fast. Bella came over to me and slapped me. we got into a fight. I had to stay in the guest room." Edward explained.

"That's strange. Let's get to school." Rosalie said.

We got into the Volvo. Edward turned into the school parking lot. He parked the car next to Bella's. She wasn't in her car or near it. Where could she be? Edward got out and ran away. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I followed. What we saw was shocking. It also got me upset.

**

* * *

APOV**

I can't believe this. How come I never saw this? I know it's not Edward doing this. Someone's controlling him. But who? Someone's controlling Bella too. She never acts like this. I just hope we can find out before someone kills someone. Emmett isn't going to be really happy about this.

**

* * *

RPOV**

What has gotten into him? Edward doesn't disrespect women. That's how he was raised. Why would he start now? Just because they got into a fight doesn't mean he can attack her. Edward will also make Bella, Alice, and Emmett go away because of this. I am so killing him after this.

**

* * *

JPOV**

Something's not right. I can't feel Bella's or Edward's emotions. I know I can't feel Bella's because she has a shield. But Edward doesn't have one. and that new vampire looks and feels suspicious. His emotions are excited and anger. But what's there to be excited about or angry. I'll find out sooner or later.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I smelt Bella's scent and immediately followed it. I saw her sitting on the grass but not alone. There was a guy next to her. I stormed over to them.

"So that's why you keep getting mad? You're cheating on me." I spat.

"Edward, how can you think that? I was upset because a new vampire was coming here. I needed to know if he was dangerous to us or not. But if you think I'm a cheater than fine. Go ahead. It seems like you can't trust me." Bella screamed.

I lost my control and pounced on her. I held her by the neck. But it was a bad idea. The rest of the family came. Emmett pulled me off her. Bella looked at me with shocked eyes. Everyone did. I looked over to the new vampire. He was smirking.

"Bella I'm sorry. I have no clue why I did that."

Her eyes started to glow red. So were Alice and Emmett's eyes. I backed away from them. I never knew Alice or Emmett can change their eye color too. Bella was looking at the new vampire. I wonder what's going on.

"You think you can control me and my boyfriend."

"Bella I would never do that." The new vampire said.

"What's your name?" Emmett asked.

"Riven"

"Where are you from?" Alice asked.

"Chicago." Riven said.

"Riven Campbell?"

"Yes Alice. It's me. you're ex boyfriend."

"You're the reason why I was in the hospital for half a year."

"Good. You deserved it. if you didn't break up with me then you wouldn't have been in the hospital. You worthless piece of-."

Bella shot lightning at him. He dodged it. But the lightning came back and shot him in the back. Then she shot fire. The fire surrounded him. A tree came to life and crushed him into millions of pieces. Then everything was washed away by the rain. Bella ran over to me. I hugged her to my chest. I couldn't believe this. We were being controlled by Riven to turn us against each other.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized.

"Stop apologizing. I still love you." I said in her hair.

"Alright that's settled. Let's get to class before we get detention." Jasper said.

We all walked in the school. At least I have my Bella back. I just hope nothing tares us apart. I'll fight for her as long as I can without getting ripped or burnt. I love her too much to give her up. And I would never in a million years give up my one true love. Bella stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I love you. You are so sweet." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't get over the fact you can cry."

"Don't ruin the moment."

"I love you too."

I kissed her lips. I heard our family make porn noises. I broke the kiss to glare at them. I love them but they are so immature sometimes. Especially Emmett. but everyone knows his any way. We walked into our class. Bella and I sat in our usual seats with everyone else. I wonder when Bella and would have sex. Good thing I'm blocking my mind now. I'll have to ask her after school. I just hope she doesn't get mad.

**

* * *

? POV**

I can't believe Riven failed. Can no one do the job right? My uncle couldn't even do it. how stupid can my slaves be? Sky walked in. he bowed than waited for me to speak.

"You have called for me master?" Sky asked.

"Yes I did. I need you to go to Forks High School tomorrow. Flirt with my Isabella. Get her to leave Edward. Than come here with her." I said.

"I have a better I idea. If I may?"

"Yes?"

"Give me a couple of days to flirt with her. First, I have to make sure she has not had sex with him. If she has not then it will be easier job. Next, I will bring her here. What do you think?"

This is why Sky is in command of the others. He has the best ideas ever. I can't wait for my Isabella to come here and join us.

"Good ahead. But if you fail, which you won't, I will personally kill you. You may go."

**

* * *

SPOV**

My master has no clue what I plan to do. Isabella Swan does not deserve this. But I have to tell her before he finds out. I know Edward. He was my friend when we were human. I knew he liked Isabella but did stupid things instead. It made her hate him. But I am glad they are together right now. They deserve each other. I just hope I can save her. Time's running out too. I can't be late.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Here are the translations to the Italian**

**"Emmett, do I have to even tell you to shut the fuck up."**

**"Sorry Bella. What has your panties in a bunch?"**

**"Cool it. Bella something is bothering you. What is it?"**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon**


	8. Sky's Return Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight........................

* * *

**

BPOV

"EMMETT SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled.

I was laughing my ass off. Emmett started to sing a song about Alice. Which made her get mad. It always does. He likes teasing her about her height. Now Alice is thinking to set him on fire. But I'm not getting involved with this. Last time it ended badly. Then Alice stopped moving. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle stopped to look at her. Emmett, Edward, and I knew what was happening. A vision.

_

* * *

_

~ Vision ~

_A man with long blond hair up to his shoulder and red eyes came up to Edward and Bella. They all looked at each other. He seemed familiar some how._

_"Edward? Isabella? Is this really you?" The man asked._

_"Sky?" Bella asked._

_"Sky Maquilla?" Edward asked._

_"Yes its me. Sky. Your friend from 1912."_

_The family came out the house to see what was happening. Emmett and Alice smiled._

_"Alice why are you smiling?" Jasper asked._

_"Sky!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! I haven't seen you in awhile." Alice said while running into Sky's arms._

_"Nice to see you to my little pixie."_

_Jasper started to get mad. Rosalie held him back. Emmett went over to Sky._

_"Dude!!! How you been? Its been a long time since I seen you." Emmett joked._

_"Fine really. But I need to warn you of danger." Sky replied._

_~ Vision Ends ~_

* * *

"Sky Maquilla is coming here?" Emmett asked.

"I guess so." I answered.

"Its been a really long time since we've seen him." Edward said.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!!!!!!!!!" Alice yelled.

"Alice calm down. Or I'll tranport you to the penguins."

"Sorry Bella. Its just I can't wait to see Sky."

I chuckled. I looked over to Jasper. He had a pissed off expression. Edward nudged me.

__

Jasper's thoughts aren't very pretty right now. -Edward

_Give him a break. How would you feel if I extremely excited about another guy in front of you?_

_Jealous. I see your point. Why don't you try to calm him down? -Edward_

_That's a great idea!_

Edward chuckled at me. I sent a small shock at him. He jumped at little and glared at me. I just smiled innocently.

__

Jasper

_Not now Bella. -Jasper_

_Look. Alice and Sky were just friends. He was like another big brother to her. That's all._

_Really? -Jasper_

_Yeah. What'd you think Sky was to Alice?_

_I thought he was her ex-boyfriend. I was afraid she would leave me for him. -Jasper_

_Alice isn't like that. Trust me. She might act too excited to see him. She always has been._

_Alright. But if it happenes......... -Jasper_

_I'll smack some sense into her. Or Emmett could set her clothes on fire._

Jasper laughed at my thoughts. The family looked at him in confusion. I sent Edward and Emmett the thoughts. They started to laugh with Jasper. Even I was laughing.

"What's so funny if I may ask?" Carlisle said.

"N-N-Nothing." I managed to say.

"Then why are the four of you laughing?" Rosalie said annoyed.

I sent the thoughts to her. Rosalie started to laugh with us. I replayed the thoughts and it made us laugh even harder. ALice left the room. Carlisle and Esme went hunting. We calmed down after a while. Then I smelt something weird. I looked over to Emmett. He nodded at me. I looked over to Edward. He nodded at me too. Jasper and Rosalie were confused. We don't know how Jasper will handle this. The smell was really familiar. This can only mean one thing. Sky is here.

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update.**

**I moved to a different house and didn't have internet.**

**But now I do.**

**Will Alice leave Jasper for Sky?**

**Will Sky betray Edward and flirt with Bella?**

**Will you review this story?**

**I'll update soon.**


	9. Sky's Return Part 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight....................

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The scent belonged to Sky Maquilla. Jasper looked at me. His thoughts weren't the most nicest ones. He knew that Sky was here. I was looked over to Bella. She was shaking her head. Even she knew who it was. But there was another , Bella, and I knew that this won't end well because Jasper might rip Sky to shreds if he sees him touch Alice. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice screaming and running out the door quickly. The family and I followed her. I stopped running. I didn't see anyone here. Maybe we imagined we smelt Sky's scent. Then I heard a crash behind me. I looked to see Bella on the ground and so was Sky Maquilla. Even thou Sky was my friend from my human years, I was about to beat the crap out of him. He was on top of Bella. I ran over to them and helped Bella up. Sky backed away immediately.

"Dude, its me Sky Maquilla." Sky spoke.

"I know who you are." I sneered.

"Then why are you upset?"

"He's made because you were on top of me." Bella said in a dull voice.

"But that wasn't my fault."

"Nothings ever your fault." I said.

"I come here to tell you something important and-" Sky was cut off by a loud scream.

Alice came out of nowhere and jumped on Sky. He laughed and twirled her around. The rest of the family ran to us. But then I saw Jasper walk up to Sky. Sky put Alice down and stared at Jasper. Both of them stared at each other like they were gonna kill each other. And I they do. Bella's hands started to glow red. So were Emmett's. I tried to calm her down but she pushed me away. Emmett walked up to Sky. He had a murderious experssion on his face. It makes Emmett look like a real vampire.

"Jasper come over here." Bella said.

Jasper walked over to us. Alice and Sky looked confused. Emmett wouldn't stop looking at Sky murderiously. That's when he yelled.

"Get away from my baby sister NOW!!!!!!" Emmett threatened.

"Chill Em. What the hell is your problem?" Said a confused Sky.

"Emmett don't be rude. We've known him in our human years." Alice argued.

"That may be true but Emmett and I don't trust him. You shouldn't either." Bella said.

"And why ever not?"

"Because he's working for Liam." Emmett sneered.

Alice looked over to Sky. He was trying so hard to look apologetic. She backed away from him a little.

"Y-You work for Liam?" Alice asked.

"I-I-I..........yes. But he told me to keep Bella and Edward apart by flirting with Bella. I said I would do it. I lied to him and came to find you guys. I didn't want to hurt anyone especially you pixie." Sky explained.

"Alice are you going to believe him over your family?" Bella asked.

Alice was looking between Sky, Bella, and Emmett. Would she turn her back on her family? A million thoughts came to Jasper's, Esme's, and Carlisle's head. All reflected on what Alice's choice would be. Bella looked at her sister in a hurt expression. Emmett shook his head in disappiontment. That would mean only one thing. Alice believed Sky over her own family.

"Whatever Alice. If your gonna leave our family because of some stupid little crush you had in 1915, then fine. Go ahead. But remember that your not only hurting us. Your hurting this whole family. And especially Jasper. Need I remind you that he's your mate. Or do you think Sky is your rightful mate?" Bella screamed.

"Bella.......I can't leave him. He's the only one that understands me better than any of you could. I'm sorry." Alice replied softly.

"Go to hell Alice. Just leave. We don't want someone here if they trust backstabbing people instead." Emmett screamed at her too.

"Shut up Emmett. You don't know anything. Your just a stupid over protective moron who falls for blonde bimbos like Rosalie."

"Excuse me? Blonde bimbo? What has gotten into you Alice?" Rosalie spat.

"Go look at a mirror. That's all you know what to do."

"Darlin' why are you leaving us? It doesn't make sense. I thought you loved me and everything we did. Was it all a lie? Did you think of me as rebound until Sky came along? Were you playing a game with my emotions?" Jasper said in a heartbroken voice.

"Jasper....................................you don't mean anything to me. I needed some fun until I waited for Sky."

Bella shot a lightening beam at Alice. Alice fell back into Sky. They both glared at Bella. Sky ran full speed at Bella. I pushed him back. He went flying somewhere. Alice ran at her this time. She lunged but hit a tree. Bella stood there shaking. Then a bright light shone. It stopped shinning. What I say was the most shocking thing ever.

* * *

**I'm awesome with cliff hangers.**

**Sorry if you don't like how Alice is right now.**

**What did Edward see that was the most shocking thing ever?**

**Is it Bella?**

**Or is it the mystery person?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	10. Sky's Return Part 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...................................

* * *

**

**EMPOV**

A bright light was shining around Bella and I. We knew what this was. Even our creators knew what this was. This was the power of our family. I turned into the Prince of Italy. As Bella turned into the Princess of Italy. The Volturi had three powerful children. That was us. Alice, Bella, and I. The light stopped shining. I heard everyone gasp at us. We have never revealed our identities to anyone. The Cullens and Sky are the only ones that know now. Alice looked at us in a muderious glare. She never liked being a princess. Neither did Bella. They both hated how people acted all fake to them. They would only transform when it was necessary. I remember all the times Alice and Bella attacked people when they said something about how they looked. It was a funny scene. They'd get in trouble with Aro, Marcus, and Caius afterwards. Good times. Good times. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's voice.

"Great!!! Now your gonna punish me like you did to the others right? Or are you gonna go all soft on me? Because you know I can transform and use the power against you." Alice sneered.

"Alice please don't do this." Bella begged.

"Why? So you can treat me like the baby I am?"

"Alice your our baby sister. We love you and treat you like one because you love to be treated like that. Just please believe us." I said softly.

"No."

"Alice -" Bella was cut off by Sky.

"Leave her alone. Why should she believe a slut like you? Remember the times you seduced all those guys that Alice liked? Oh wait! You can't because you don't like looking into the past. I forgot my bad. And Emmett.........you are such the man whore. Every friend that Alice had, you already screwed." Sky explained.

"That's not true. Alice, he's lying. I never seduced anyone before in my life except Edward. And Emmett never screwed your friends. Do you honestly believe we would do that to you?" Bella cried.

"Bella.......Emmett.........you to are.......the worst fucking liars I have ever known." Alice accused.

I looked at her in shock. This can't be happening right now. This isn't our little Alice. Someone is controlling her but I don't know who it is. I know that Bella is the only one I know with the power of controlling a person. Alice started walking towards us. She looked at us with hatred in her little eyes. Then I heard a scream beside me. I saw Bella on the ground clutching her stomach. I looked back at Alice. She was just staring at her in confusion. I guess she doesn't know who's doing this. But who the hell is messing with us now?

"What are you doing to her?" I screamed.

"I'm not doing anything." Alice said.

"Sky,your so fucking dead."

"I don't have a power to hurt someone. So don't go pointing at me." Sky said.

"Then who is hurting her?" Edward yelled.

Everyone shrugged but kept looking at Bella. Edward walked over to us. He picked her up in his arms. They made a really good couple. They always have been. This is a really painful moment for him. No man, including vampire, would want to see theirmate in pain. But looking at this makes everyone, even vampires, cry. Itkinda reminds me of Bella's favorite story from when she was a teenager. Romeo & Juilet. That's what this moment looked like. Edward's like Romeo in a way right now. Bella's like Juilet in a way too. I have never seen love between two people like this before. I mean Rosalie and I can't even compare to how much Edward and Bella love each other. They might not express their love to each other but you can tell that Edward and Bella are deeply in love with each other. Who wouldn't? If you known the person since you were a kid, then sometimes you are gonna fall in love with them. Just like when Bella fell in love with Edward but he broke her heart. It's really hard to even think about it. I remember when Bella shut everyone out. Including Edward. All of us we're really pissed off. But when he came back when Bella went to take a walk, I was about to punch the crap outof him. When he came home with her, all my hatred towards Edward disappeared when I saw them holding hands and kissing. Everyone was extremely happy that Bella and Edward got together. Looking at my baby sister know reminds me of what she went threw. I just hope who ever is doing this will man up and fight. All I did was looking at the couple who has had their ups and downs. Then out of nowhere, a voice came out.

"I am the one who is controlling Isabella."

I looked over to see a man about my height, tan skin, red eyes, long black hair, and is almost muscular. But who is he? He looks familiar but I just don't remember where I saw him before. He came towards us with the biggest smile a vampire could ever have. What is there to smile about? My baby sister is on the ground screaming and everyone doesn't even know why. Not even Sky knows. Damn it! I'm so stupid. This guy just said he was controlling her. For a vampire, I can forget things easily. But I know that isn't normal. Oh well. I looked back at the guy when he spoke again.

"Hello. I am Jacob Black.

**

* * *

HOLY CHICAGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WHO KNEW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**I just love cliff hangers**

**I did say that there wasn't any wolves.**

**Try to figure it out.**

**What is gonna happen?**

**Is Jacob Black the mystery person?**

**What will happen to Bella?**

**Will you review this story?**

**I'll update soon.**


	11. Jacob Black makes his presence known

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.......................

* * *

**

**APOV**

I have no clue whats going on. I know that Emmett and Bella are the worst sibilings for decieving me. Sky is the only one who can understand me. But who is this man named Jacob Black? His name sounds familiar but I just don't remember where I heard it before. He's the reason why Bella is on the ground screaming in pain. I can't bear to hear her screams. They tortured me when she cried for Edward. It always has and always will. Edward looks like he's in his own kind of pain. I don't really care about him. Actually, I don't care about anyone except Sky.

"Why are you hurting Bella?" Edward yelled.

"Because she's mine. She has been since 1913. Its really amazing that you forgot your best friend, Edward. Remember when I made you do all those things to drive Bella away from you?" Jacob taunted.

"That was you? I should've known you tried to have her hate Edward but I never believed it." Emmett said.

"Well it was all me. You guys are so pathetic."

"Why are you doing this?" Esme cried.

"I told you that Bella is mine. Edward doesn't deserve her. He's hurt her in the past. What makes you think that he won't do it again?" Jacob replied.

"Because I love her. What happened in 1913 was your fault. Bella knows that I would never do that to her." Edward said.

"Sure. Bella is coming with me. That's final."

"No she's not." I said.

Everyone looked over to me. I guess their shocked I actually stood up for Bella after the arguement we just had. I shook my head and looked at Jacob Black. I felt hatred towards him and I don't know why. Did he do something to us when we were human? He said that he knew Bella since 1913. Bella stopped screaming and only whimpered. While everyone was still looking at me, I saw Sky take Bella out of Edward's arms without touching him. I screamed Edward's name. He turned and punched Sky in the jaw. The rest of the family got into a defensive crouch in front of Bella.

"Alice help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sky screamed.

I walked over to where Edward had Sky on the ground. Edward looked at me in alarm. I smiled at him to make him see that I'm not gonna help Sky. I bent down to look at Sky.

"Why would I help a lying bastard that turned me against my family?" I sneered.

"Because I love you."

"I wouldn't help you for working even if you loved me."

I ripped his head off. Edward helped me tear off the rest of Sky's body. Jasper and Emmett built a fire. Rosalie helped me put his body in the fire. A loud boom interrupted us. I turned around to see Jacob on the ground looking at Bella. She was all red. It looked like she was a fireball. Edward tried to walk up to her but I stopped him. He looked at me in a confused expression. I just shook my head.

"Alice, let me go. I need to calm her down." Edward said.

"No. You'll get hurt. Bella wouldn't like that." I said.

"Alice is right, Edward. When Bella is like this, it'll take her a while to calm down. Her powers are more dangerous when she's like this." Emmett explained.

"No. I'm going to calm her down. I don't care if I get hurt or not. Bella's more important."

"Are you suicidal?" Rosalie screamed.

"Go to hell, Rosalie." Edward sceamed.

"Son, listen to us. Its to dangerous. So do- EDWARD COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!" Carlisle tried.

Edward ran over to where Bella was. Is he insane? He could get killed. Bella will be devastated. I started to walk but a hand shot out to grab me. I looked over to see Jasper. He had a pained expression on his face. I'm the reason why he has it.

"Let him go Alice." Jasper whispered.

"I can't. Bella won't like it if I didn't stop him." I whispered back.

"Sometimes you have to let the person who loves you the most save you."

I nodded. All I could do is look to see the outcome. Even as a pyshic, I can't see what happens.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I walked over to Bella. I have to make her stop before she hurts herself. Jacob was on the ground still shocked to see her like this. Bella had her gaze on Jacob. I know that she wants to kill him. It might end up killing her. I reached her.

"Bella." I whispered.

She didn't turn around to acknowledge me. I took a step closer to her.

"Go away." She muttered.

"No." I said.

Bella turned to look at me. Her powers didn't come down. This is gonna be harder than it looks. I took another step closer. Our faces were close together. It almost looked like we were about to kiss.

"Go away, Edward. I don't want to hurt you." Bella reasoned.

"I don't care. You can hurt me all you want. It won't make me go away from you." I said.

"Edward I don't want you near me."

"It doesn't matter."

"EDWARD GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No."

"JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

You are more important to me than my life."

"FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you get hurt, I won't be held responsible."

"That's fine with me."

"I don't want to hurt you." Bella whispered.

"And you won't. I trust you." I whispered back.

Bella smiled at me. It made me think that she's saying goodbye. Was she? I was too distracted to see Jacob come towards us.

"Bella look out!" I screamed.

It was too late. Jacob grabbed Bella from behind and put her in pain again. She started to scream again. I was about to grab her hand when I was pulled back. I struggled against whoever had me. I know my family wasn't near me. So it must be on of Jacob's pack. Bella stopped glowing red and was trying to escape Jacob's hold. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. It hurt to look at her this upset. I wish I could cry. I want her to see how much I want her in my arms again. I tried to move my legs but they were stuck. I couldn't move at all right now. And it has to be the time when my angel is in trouble.

"No. Let her go." I screamed.

"Why would I do that?" Jacob said proudly.

"Because I'll end up killing you. Including myself." Bella said.

"Such fun. Brandon take care of Edward and his family. I have a lot of things to do with Isabella."

"Edward." Bella screamed.

I couldn't do anything. All I did was watch him take her away from me again. I stopped struggling against Brandon. There was no point anymore. He pushed me to the ground. I didn't try to fight against him. He started to punched me in the face. I didn't block him. I let Brandon attack me. Then his weight was off of me in a second. I looked to see Emmett and Alice rip him apart. Esme helped me up and pulled me into a hug. Rosalie rubbed my shoulder. Jasper tried to control my emotions. No one could know how much pain I'm in.

"Edward, we'll find her." Esme soothed me.

"She's gone." I said.

"Like Esme said. We have seven vampires in our coven. How hard is it to find their scents?" Rosalie agreed.

"Rosie baby. You don't understand anything." Emmett spat.

"Emmett calm down. We'll find Bella." Carlisle said.

"How can you tell us to calm down. Bella was taken by Jacob Black. Who's uncle is Liam McKenzie. Liam's power is to erase scents and sounds." Alice screamed.

"Yeah but they have Bella who won't give in." Jasper said.

"She doesn't have that power yet." Emmett said.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"We thought that Bella had every power. We thought she had Liam's power but she said she didn't." Alice said.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can this day get any worse?" I yelled.

"Hello my dear Cullens and grandchildren." Aro said behind us.

Of course it can.

**Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Damn am I mean.**

**So will Bella escape?**

**What is Jacob gonna do with Bella?**

**Did Liam really date Bella?**

**Is someone gonna help her escape?**

**Who will it be?**

**Tanya?**

**Kate?**

**Irina?**

**Jane?**

**Felix?**

**Demetri? **

**Or your favorite character?**

**I'll try to update soon.**


	12. Bella?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight................

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Great the Volturi! I looked to the the smile on Aro's face grow bigger when he saw Emmett and Alice. They ran over to him.

"Gramps! How you doing? Long time no see." Emmett said cheerfully.

"Grampa Aro!!!!!!!!!!!. Its been soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long." Alice also said cheerfully.

"Ah my dear grandchildren. How are you? Where is Isabella?" Aro said.

The smile on Emmett's and Alice's faces were gone. The mention of their kidnapped sister killed their mood. Aro saw this and his smile went too. Marcus and Cauis stood next to Aro. They weren't smiling either. Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix had worrried expressions on their faces. No one spoke at all. I decided to break the silence.

"Aro?" I said in a monotone voice.

The Volturi looked at me. I say one word and they all look at me. Great!

"Yes Edward?" Aro answered.

"Bella was kidnapped by Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black?" Marcus said.

"Yeah. Do you know who he is?" Rosalie asked.

"That mother fucker TOOK OUR ISABELLA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Aro, Marcus, and Cauis screamed.

"He had the nerve to do that again." Jane said.

"But he suceeded this time." Alec continued.

"Now we don't know where she is." Felix said.

"Stupid Jacob and his uncle power's." Demetri spat.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this?" Esme asked.

The Volturi agreed, We ran back to the house. The whole day we talked about where they could've took Bella. It hurts to know that I have to go into our room and not have her there. We haven't even gotten to make love to each other. I just hope we can find her before anything bad happens to her. Bella where ever you are, please come back safely to me. I sighed and went to play her lullaby.

_**~ The next day ~**_

Why the fuck am I just sitting here? I should be looking for Bella. But I'm not. Alice said that she'll try to look into the future to see where they have Bella. This is a bunch of bullshit. I'm about to get up from this couch and run. I felt a hand hit me in the back of the head. I turned to glare at Alice. She just smiled and went back to looking in the future. I sighed really loudly. I looked around the living room. Emmett and Jasper are playing video games. Carlisle is looking at the newspaper. Esme is knitting. Rosalie of course is looking into a mirror. And the Volturi are trying to find a way to find Bella. Out of nowhere, Alice screamed really loudly.

"Stop screaming, Alice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Who shocked me?" Alice asked angrily.

"Um....Alice?" Jasper asked.

"WHAT?"

"None of us have the power to shock people. Only-" I cut him off.

"Do not say her name." I sneered.

"But I-"

"Jasper, I'm warning you."

"Eddie be a man." Emmett joked.

"Do NOT call me Eddie. I'm more of a man than you are."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Emmett, Edward calm down." Carlisle said peacefully.

"No. Jasper your powers aren't working. So stop." I yelled

"Edward calm down. Your emotions are too much for me." Jasper begged.

"Who gives a fuck."

"Edward sit your ass down." Rosalie spoke.

"Go back to looking at your mirror princess."

"Dude you are so dead."

"Emmett don't hurt Edward. Bella will kill you if you hurt him." Alice said.

"She isn't here right now." Emmett spat.

"Stop it NOW!!!!!"

"Go grow some more."

"Why are you insulting your own sister?" Jasper asked angrily.

"Because I can."

"But that's not right."

"Your face isn't right."

"You shouldn't be talking Emmett. You look like you went on steriods."

"THAT"S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Emmett lunged at me. We hit the wall. I kicked him in the stomach. He went flying threw the window. I saw Jasper trying to calm me down but I pushed him away. Emmett came back and tried to punch me but I dodged him. He ended up punching Jasper. Jasper lost his calmness and attacked Emmett. He was shoved to the ground by Emmett. I went over to get him off Jasper but Emmett just grabbed me too. We continued to fight each other. Alice and Rosalie were screaming at each other. Carlisle was trying to calm him down. The Volturi were the only ones who weren't going at each other. Well Esme too.

"ENOUGH!" Esme screamed.

We all looked at her. Esme barely screamed at all. She looked at all of us. It looked like she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't fall. I know she misses Bella as much as I do. I got up and went over to her. She pulled me into a hug and dry sobbed on my shoulder. I heard behind me other dry sobbes. I can't believe all this time when we just sat here and fought, not once did we let our feelings out. Bella was gone and we just sat here like it was nothing. I felt a shock in my back. I pulled away from Esme. I looked at her but she also had a confused expression on her face. Everyone did. Thats when I heard it. The laughter of my beautiful wife. We all ran outside to see trees coming alive. Bella was here. I smelled her scnet and ran to her. The family was close behind. I stopped at the baseball field. I saw Bella ripping Jacob to shreds. She tossed his body parts into the fire. She turned to look at us.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Took you long enough to find me." Bella joked.

I ran over to her. I hugged her tightly to me. I felt her arms hug me back. All this time when we thought they took her somewhere far away, she was actually still here. I looked at her.

"How did you-" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Jacob and Brandon were stupid enough to believe that I died. But when they put me on the ground, I opened my eyes and attacked. I think you know the rest." Bella explained.

"Don't you ever do that again." I said against her lips.

Bella closed the distance between us. We kissed each other like never before. I'm glad that Bella wasn't gone for a lot of days. I might've killed Emmett during the time. Bella broke the kiss and slapped me against the head.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You will not kill my brother." Bella said.

"HE SAID WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" Emmett roared.

"Emmett calmed down. Bella?" Alice spoke

"Yes Alice?"

They looked at each other. No words were said between them. Alice looked like she was about to cry really badly. She ran over to Bella and hugged her tightly. Bella hugged her back. They both were sobbing right now.

"I'm sooooooo sorry Bella. This was all my fault. I should have never trusted Sky. I'm such a bad sister." Alice cried.

"Shhhhh. Your not a bad sister. Sky made you believe you over your family because he was there when we weren't. None of this is your fault." Bella said quietly.

"I'm glad your my sister. I love you very much. Your my only family I have left."

"HEY!!!!!!!!!" Emmett interuppted.

"She means you too Emmett. And the Volturi."

Emmett went over to them. He pulled them into a bear hug. Jane and Alec joined in. Demetri, Felix, Marcus, Cauis, and Aro waited to talk. The hug broke. Bella stepped out and ran over to Aro. He caught her and hugged her to death. I smiled at this.

"This is all over. Jacob Black is finished. We will live in peace now. Thank you my dear grand child." Aro said.

"You were very brave Isabella." Marcus said.

"She has to be. She's the leader of her coven." Cauis said.

"Yeah. Besides, now you can kick Emmett's ass." Demetri smirked.

"Finally." Felix muttered.

"What is with everyone and hurting me today? I'm right here people. Am I invisible to you?" Emmett pouted.

"Yes you are." Jane and Alec said.

We all laughed at Emmett. This was two funny. Now our family is complete. Jacob Black is dead. He won't be able to bother us again. Bella and I have to move forward. Tomorrow night I'm going to make love to her in our meadow. I can't wait for us to be together as one again. Nothing can go wrong.

**

* * *

BPOV**

This is too good. The Cullens and Volturi think I killed Jacob Black. But I would never kill my mate. I love too much to kill him. Edward Cullen is the one who stle me from Jacob. Now that I'm back with Jacob, I need to go on with the plan. Of course I'm the smartest one in the group. Thank goodness Jacob didn't send Leah. I can see she doesn't feel comfortable with seducing men. Now all I need to do is screw Edward Cullen. Then the rest will go into the plan. I just hope Alice doesn't see what I'm planing to do. She'll ruin everything. Time to block her power. This will be fun.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward screamed.

"Sorry. Just was thinking about the future and what it holds." I said. _Good save._

"Love, why don't we go inside and have a little fun?" Edward whispered against my neck.

I smirked "Why are we standing here then?" _Too easy_

"Wanna race?"

"Hell yeah."

We raced each other back to the house. I arrived first. I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I turned to see Edward. He smirked and crashed his lips to mine. I responded back. This was going to be too easy. By tomorrow the plan will start. I just hope no one finds out.

* * *

**I crossed Bella to the dark side**

**I'm evil :)**

**Will Alice find out?**

**Will Bella go threw the plan?**

**Is Edward gonna believe Alice?**

**What happened to Jacob?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	13. Its Not The Real Bella

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight....................

* * *

****EPOV**

Its Saturday. Which means no school. Good enough for me. Bella has been acting weird. She would kiss my neck and hump me. But I really don't mind. I'm glad we're moving on from just being romantic lovers to horny teenagers. I never tell anyone that I had fanatsies about Bella. My favorite is when she's my student and I'm her teacher. That thought just got me hard. I looked down to my now hard dick. How I wish Bella was here? And as if my wish came true, Bella walked in. My eyes almost feel out of their sockets. Bella was wearing a mini skirt with a tank top that doesn't cover her belly button and black high heels. I got even harder. Bella looked at me and smiled. She closed the door and ran over to me. I pulled her into a kiss. She had one of her hands in my hair and the other on my neck. I put my hands on her waist. Bella broke the kiss and looked at me.

"That was a good welcome home kiss." Bella joked.

"Anything for you." I said.

"How was your day?"

"Torture."

"Why?"

"You weren't here."

"Oh I see."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

"You needed me to take away the problem your having right now." Bella purred.

"I-I-I........um.....k-kinda." I stuterred.

Bella smirked at me. I gulped really loudly. She straddled my hips. I felt her wet covered core touch my erection. I moaned. She kissed my lips hungrily. I grabbed her hips. We didn't waste anytime. We tore each others clothes off. Bella was looking at me with lust in her eyes. I pulled her down on the couch. I looked at her breasts. They were so big. I started to suck, lick, and massage them. Bella moaned. It went straight to my dick.

"Oh god! Edward that feels so good." Bella moaned.

"Do you want more?" I whispered huskily.

"Yes."

"Where do you want me?"

"I want you sucking and licking my wet pussy" Bella gasped out.

"Ok baby."

I reached her core. She was dripping wet. I licked her clit. Damn I love her so much right now. And her dirty mouth. Turns me on even more. Now my student/teacher fanasty has turned even more naughtier.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Bella screamed.

"Is this what you want? Me licking your pussy?" I asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Alright baby."

I started to lick her clit again. Bella grabbed my head. She kept moving her legs, so I held them down. It made her moan even louder. I put to fingers into her. Her reaction surprised me. She screamed so loudly that any vampire could her it.

"E-E-Edward I'm about t-t-to cum-m-m........ugh!" Bella said.

I took my mouth off her clit "Is that so?"

"Fucking suck my pussy."

"Anything for you."

I replaced my fingers with my tongue.

"Mmmmm................EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bella cummed on my tongue. She tasted so sweet. I cleaned her up. I went back to her lips. But I was to busy sucking her neck, that I didn't notice her flip us. She looked at me with a smirk on her face. What's with her smirking today?

"Your turn." Bella whispered.

I froze. My turn? Oh god! I can't believe this is really happening. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Bella lick the pre-cum off my dick.

"FUCK!" I screamed.

Bella took that as a sign to start sucking me. And man can she suck. She put my large dick in her small petite mouth. I groaned at how warm her mouth was.

"Baby.........ugh.........suck me harder. You love my cock don't you baby." I said.

She moaned around my dick. Making it vibrate. Bella took her mouth of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Talk dirty to me." Bella said.

I was shocked. This wasn't how my Bella acted. But who was I to deny her? I smirked my crooked smile she loved.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Suck my cock."

"My pleasure."

Bella's mouth was once again on me. I moaned louder this time.

"That's right. Suck my cock, you little whore."

Bella sucked harder this time. Shit! I think this is gonna become a regular thing from now on. If she likes it or not. Damn it! I'm not gonna last any longer.

"B-Baby I'm g-g-gonna...............BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I spilled my seed into her mouth. Bella drank all of it up. Making sure that she didn't drop any. I flipped us over. Bella was under me. I lined my dick to her entrance. We looked at each other for a few seconds. She nodded her head. I pushed in her. We both groaned at the feeling we've been ignoring since we met.

"You have a tight pussy." I groaned.

"I love your big cock in me." Bella groaned too.

I moved slow at first. I just like to tease her. I know its driving her crazy that I'm not plunging into her. Its making me crazy too. So she doesn't feel left out.

"Edward......mmm.......go......fast-t-ter." Bella said.

"Ah.....ok....b-baby." I said.

I started to move faster and harder. It made me hit her g-spot. Holy shit! We should have done this before.

"You love my cock in your pussy don't you? Answer me you little whore!"

"FUCK YES!!!!!!!" Bella screamed.

I decided to put her legs on my shoulder. It made me go in deeper. We kept up the rhythm we created. I felt my climax getting close.

"Milk my cock. Cum with me. NOW!!!!!!" I demanded.

"E-E-Edwa-FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella yelled.

"SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I fell on top of Bella. Even for a vampire, that was tiring. I put Bella on top of me. She laid there in my arms all day. This feels so right.

**

* * *

BPOV**

That was too easy. Edward is much bigger than Jacob. He's so sexy. I wonder why Jacob's my mate. Sometimes I feel like I'm being lied to. I don't even know why. There was a knock on the door. I teleported a blanket to cover us.

"Come in!" Edward answered.

I saw a small pixie walk in. She had a serious expression on her face. I decided to look into her mind.

_I have to warn Edward. He needs to know that Bella is being possessed by Jacob. She only needs him to join them. -Alice_

NO! She is not ruining my plans. I need to act fast. I put my clothes on and stood up. I looked at Alice with pure hatred. I lunged at her. We went threw the window. She crashed on the ground. I heard the family running to see what this was about. Edward was getting dressed and joined the family a few seconds later. Alice got up and crouched into a defensive position. I snorted.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"This isn't Bella." Alice said without taking her eyes off me.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Bella is being possessed by Jacob. That's why you saw the fake Jacob get killed."

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I turned to him. He looked so innocent. I can't believe I did this. I need to leave this place. I need to go back to my Jacob.

"Yes its true." I whispered.

Everyone except Alice gasped. I glared at Alice. This is all her fault. I would've succeed but she has to ruin everything. Well its time to make pixie be in pain. I smirked at her. She was confused at why I was smiling. Let the game begin.

"Come on pixie. You know you want to attack me. I can feel your emotions and read your thoughts. Or are you too afraid that your big sister is gonna give the baby a booboo?" I said.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed.

She lunged at me but I moved out the way. Alice hit a tree instead. Time to sing.

**

* * *

(I'm so sick by Flyleaf. I was listening to this song.)**

_I will break into your thoughts_

_With what's written on my heart_

_I will break, _

_ Break _**(I scream the word)**

_I'm so sick,_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss,_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this_

_We can push out, sell out, die out_

_So you'll shut up_

_And stay sleeping_

_With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick,_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss,_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_ Hear it, I'm screaming it _**(A demon voice joins me.)**

_You're heeding to it now_

_Hear it! I'm screaming it!_

_You tremble at this sound_

_You sink into my clothes_

_And this invasion_

_Makes me feel_

_Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick,_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss,_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss, selfishness_

_I'm so_

_I'm so sick_

_I'm so_

_I'm so sick_

* * *

By the end of the song, Alice is on the ground screaming. I see Jasper and Rosalie about to attack me. The more the merrier. I laughed evily.

"Leave Alice ALONE!!!!!!!!!" Jasper shouted.

"No can do." I said happily.

"Lets attack her." Rosalie said.

**

* * *

(Cassie by Flyleaf. I'm listening to this right)**

_The question asked in order_

_To save her life or take it_

_The answer no to avoid death_

_The answer yes would make it_

_Make it_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_Say yes to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_All heads are bowed in silence_

_To remember her last sentence_

_She answered him knowing what would happen_

_Her last words still hanging in the air_

_In the air_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_Say yes to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_And Cassie/Rachel pulled the trigger_

_How many will die_

_I will die_

_I, I will say yes_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_Say yes to pull the trigger_

_Do you believe in God_

_Written on the bullet_

_And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_(Do you believe)_

_Do you believe in God (Do you believe)_

_Do you believe in God (Do you believe)_

_Do you believe in God_

_And I will pull the trigger_

* * *

Jasper and Rosalie were trying to see but all they saw was what haunted them the most. I laughed again. This is so much fun. Emmett started to run at me. Oh! My dear brother is gonna go flying.

**

* * *

(Perfect by Flyleaf. Listening too many Flyleaf songs. One more after this.)**

_Sick of circling the same road_

_Sick of bearing the guilt_

_So open the windows to cool off_

_And heat pours in instead_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_All my efforts to clean me_

_Leave me putrid and filthy_

_And how can you look at me_

_When I can't stand myself_

_I'm tired to be honest_

_I'm nobody_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only running in just your strength alone_

_I tried to kill you_

_You tried to save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only running in just your strength alone_

* * *

As I said, Emmett went flying so far away. The last people left were Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. I decided to freeze them.

**

* * *

(Fully Alive by Flyleaf. Love this song.)**

_Telling Layla's story spoken_

_'Bout how all her bones are broken_

_Hammers fall on all the pieces_

_Two months in the cover creases_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_All my complaints shrink to nothing_

_I'm ashamed of all my somethings_

_She's glad for one day of comfort_

_Only because she has suffered_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive_

_More than most_

_Ready to smile and love life_

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures_

* * *

They froze. I didn't laugh this time. All I did was teleport back to my mate and his minions. I just hope I can figure out what this feeling is.

* * *

**I'm really evil :)**

**Sorry but I needed to do it.**

**Is Bella gonna find out what the feeling is?**

**Will the Cullens save her?**

**Are the Volturi gonna help?**

**Who's gonna win?**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**


	14. Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

**

**EPOV**

When Bella teleported out of here, all her powers became undone. I stood there shocked. The Bella I just made love to was controlled by that bastard. I can't believe I was fooled. I felt someone pull me into a hug. It was Alice. I hugged her back. We both knew that we had to save Bella this time. I couldn't bear to lose her. Neither does her family. Emmett might kill me if I let her die. I felt Alice chuckle against me.

"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GROUP HUG." Emmett screamed.

The family and joined our group hug. We stayed like this for a few minutes. A plan started to format in my head. I knew the family wouldn't like this but it was worth a try. Alice froze. She was having a vision.

_

* * *

*Vision*_

_Edward was fighting against Carlisle and Esme. Bella was fighting against Alice and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper were fighting Jacob and his minions. Edward threw Esme at Carlisle. They fell to the ground with a thud. Rosalie tore Jacob's arm off and Jasper started a fire. Bella gasped and growled at Jasper and Rosalie. Alice and Emmett tried to grab her but she was to fast. She made them feel pain._

_"BELLA STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed._

_"Fuck you." Bella spat._

_"Love please stop." Edward whispered in her ear._

_Bella realized what she was doing. She knew what she had to do. The Cullens weren't the enemy. It was Edward. She turned to look at him. He touched her cheek. Bella grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground. _

_*Vision ends*

* * *

_

"EDWARD HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Alice screamed.

"Look let me explain." I said.

She tore her arms off me and stepped back. The family looked so confused right now. I sighed.

"Why would you fight against us?"

"What is she talking about Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"You aren't deciding to join Bella are you?" Jasper asked.

"Because I'll kick your ass if you do." Rosalie said.

"Edward is it true?" Esme asked.

"Spill dude." Emmett said.

"I would if all of you just SHUT UP." I screamed.

Everyone became silent. I swear that they are so annoying.

"I did decide to join Bella. Don't interrupt. As I was saying, the reason I am is because I want to set Bella free."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Esme asked.

"I was going to until Alice screamed."

"Sorry. Its just it was a surprise to me. That's all." Alice apologized.

"Its alright. I also need your help too." I said.

They nodded. We planned who was doing what and where they were coming from to attack. The Volturi came after a little while. We included them in the plan as well. I told them that I was leaving now. They would have to wait a week until they attack. First I need to find Bella. I said goodbye to my family and the Volturi. I ran all over the forest. There was no trace of her scent. Nothing at all. I was getting real frustrated. I was about to give up when I smelt strawberries and freesias. I ran in thedirection they were coming from. I heard a waterfall and splashes. I stopped and took in the scene in front of me. Bella was bathing herself in the pond with a beautiful waterfall. Her beautiful body glistened from the moonlight. I stepped out of the shawdows to make my presence known. She turned to look at me. I saw happiness and love in her eyes. I could tell she was confused by the feeling she felt.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"B-But how are you here?"

"I decided to leave my family. I can't stand them anymore. I need to be with you.

"I-I have a mate already."

I was baffled. She already has a mate? What did Jacob do to her. Once I free her, Jacob is dead. I shook my head and decided to speak.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes."

"Is it Jacob?"

"Yes."

"What if we could be friends with benefits? We could ask Jacob if you like." I proposed.

"I would like that." Bella said with a smile.

I smiled at her. I walked over to where she was. Our faces were an inch close. I closed the distance between us. Bella moaned in my mouth. I grabbed her face and pulled her to deepen the kiss. There was a growl behind me. Bella broke the kiss. Jacob was there in a crouch.

"What the hell is this?" Jacob sneered.

"Jacob please calm down. Edward decided to join us on his own." Bella explained.

"Is that so? How do we know that this isn't a trap?"

"I can't stand my family. They blame me for all of this happening. Especially Alice and emmett. So I decided to come her to be with Bella. But since your her mate, I asked her if she wanted to be friends with benefit and she said yes. All I need is your permission." I spoke.

Jacob looked at me in a weird way. He didn't trust me. I know he thinks that this is a trap to set Bella free. But I also know that his power is much stronger than hers. Bella hasn't reached her powers fully like Emmett and Alice. Jacob nodded and left. I turned to Bella. She smiled at me. I grabbed her face and kissed her again. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Bella whispered back.

I did a happy dance in my head. Bella's hands ripped off my clothes. I went in the water with her. She looked at me with lust in her eyes. I knew that I had her where I wanted her.

"Bella?" I said in her ear.

"Yes Edward?" Bella asked.

"I wanna make love to you."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I needed to know if you want to."

"I do."

"That's all I need to know."

I entered her in one swift movement. I moved slowly against her. She moaned and laid her head on my shoulder. I pick her up and put her against the rock where the waterfall was. We were getting wet.

"Edward." Bella moaned my name.

"Are you close?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Cum with me."

Bella whispered my name as she cummed on me. We stayed like this for awhile. This is where I want to be for the rest of my life. First I need Bella to fall in love with me. By the looks of it, its not gonna be hard.

* * *

**Oh snap!**

**They are together again.**

**Will Bella fall in love with Edward?**

**Will Jacob kill Edward before the Cullens and Volturi arrive?**

**Are the Cullens and Volturi gonna get there in time?**

**Are you gonna review?**

**I'll update soon.**

**-.- *_* O.O**


	15. Feelings

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight..............**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

I know Edward isn't really annoyed of his family. I had one of my minions to check on the Cullens. My minion overheard Edward discussing his plan with his family. I decided to let Edward has his fun with Bella. Cause in the end, I'm gonna kill her too. All I ever wanted was her powers. Thats what I love about my power. I can control anyone. Thats why I j need Bella's powers and I'll be the most powerful vampire in the world. I looked out my window. Bella and Edward were laying on the grass laughing. I felt weird. I know that I don't love. Thats why I don't have a mate. But I get lonely sometimes. Its easy to know that no one wants to be with a monster like me. I don't show any kindness to anyone. Not even my uncle Liam. But what Edward did next surprised me. He kissed Bella on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him. They looked like a perfect couple. I looked away. This wasn't pleasant. I have to get to work. I need Edward and Bella attacking the Cullens by the end of this week.

**

* * *

BPOV**

Edward slid his hand up my shirt. His hands felt so good on me. I moaned when I felt his hand cupping my breast. I took off his shirt. We broke the kiss. I looked into his eyes. They were so perfect. Everything about him was just perfect. I touched my hand to his cheek. He leaned in with a smile dancing on his lips. He closed his eyes. This moment was so peaceful. No one bothering us. Just me and him alone. And it was sunny too. Which is weird in Forks. Its always raining here. Which is good for us vampires. The sun made our skin shine like a million diamonds. Then Edward broke the silence.

"I wish I could dream." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then I could dream about you."

"A dream isn't better than the real thing. Sometimes we have to accept that we can't dream anymore. Its better this way because then you would have to re-dream your bad memories. Which no one wants."

"That's true. But I would want to."

"You're so stubborn." I whispered.

"You shouldn't be talking." Edward joked.

"Maybe I shouldn't talk at all."

This got his attention. His eyes opened immidiately. I turned to look out at the ocean next to the house we were hiding in. The sunset was so beautiful. I wish I could have a house near the ocean where you could see the sunset everyday. But I know thats not gonna happen. Since I'm stuck with Jacob, he won't do anything fun. He's always working or screaming at his minions. He even screamed at me once. I was about to rip him to shreds. But that was the same day Edward found me in the pond. Edward. What can I say about him? He's the most handsome man I have every met. He's so funny, down to earth, kind, caring, and calm. He's also great in sex. But I can't compare him to Jacob. He's never even touched me. But thats good cause I prefer Edward's hands. I know that there's something I'm missing in my life now. But what is it? I have a family and a mate. I don't want any children cause its not possible. Sometimes I feel like Jacob's lying to me. Edward sometimes feels like a mate to me. Is that even possible? To have a mate but feel like someone else is your mate too? No one can answer those questions.

"Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked to see Edward in his naked glory on top of me.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't noticed anything have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look down."

I looked to see what he meant. I noticed that I was naked too. His erection was near my entrance. Begging to enter me. I brought Edward's face back to me. We looked at each other before I crashed my lips to his. He took this as a signal to start. When Edward entered me, I felt a spark and something else. I moaned really loudly. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Mmm...........so.........good." I said.

"Always............ugh............goddamn................fuck...............tight." Edward said.

I decided to do something new. I flipped us over. Now I was on top. Edward looked shocked but then smirked. I started to ride him. He went in deeper. His hips met mine.

"God................this is better............ah..........faster...........harder."

"Yes................hold........damn it...........on."

Edward moved faster and harder. Hitting even more spots. We kept moaning. The rythym was going faster by every thrust. I felt the tingle feeling in my stomach.

"I'm........a-a-a-about to..................ugh........c-c-cum."

"Cum..............mmm.......with...........ah....me."

I cummed right after he said those words. Edward did three more thrusts then exploded in me. I fell on top of him. This felt so right. I didn't feel guilty for cheating on Jacob. Then something hit me. Edward's my husband. He's my mate. The feeling was love all this time. I was shocked to know that Jacob tricked me. I decided to get back at Jacob. And the only way is to destroy his next plan for us. I'll pretend to act the same. I can't wait until my plan works. I need to go back to Emmett and Alice. We have to defeat Jacob and his minions. Thats what I need to do to free myself and Edward. I hope this works.

**

* * *

APOV**

Edward's been gone for 3 days. On Sunday, we have to go fight. The Volturi are gonna stay in the shawdows to watch. When we need help, they'll attack. I was sitting outside staring at the sunset. Bella, Emmett, and I love to watch the sunset. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't bother looking who it was. I just wanted to calm myself without Jasper doing it. I want to give him a break from my emotions.

"Hey Alice." Emmett said quietly.

"Hey Emmett." I matched his tone.

"How you feeling?"

"I feel fine but sad. What about you?"

"Same. I miss Bella."

"So do I. I hope Edward's plan works. We can't lose them both to Jacob."

"True. Edward knows what he's doing."

"When he broke her heart, Edward didn't."

"You have to let it go. Bella already forgave him. Yes he did hurt her along time ago. But he's a different person now. He hates being away from Bella. She can't stay angry at him. They're perfect for each other. Its like me and Rosalie. We both love cars."

"And-" I was cut off."

"Its like you and Jasper too." Emmett said.

"No its not."

"Yes it is. Both of you are the complete opposite of each other. Thats why Jasper fell in love with you. Forget about the past and move to the future. Thats all I'm saying."

Emmett got up and left. I just kept staring at the sunset. He was right. I have to move on. What the family except Bella know is that I've fallen in love with Jasper too. He's not the only one.

* * *

**OMG!**

**The fight scene is next.**

**Who will win?**

**Bella and Edward or the Cullens?**

**Will Alice tell Jasper he loves her?**

**Review please.**

**I'll update soon.**


	16. Her Memories

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

My plan is working. I have Bella back to me. It would be better if she would remember. How I hate Jacob right now. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Bella. SHe smiled at me. Her smile always brightens up my day. I grabbed her waist and sat her on my lap. She squealed and laughed. This is how everything should be if Jacob didn't came and destroyed our lives. The family will be complete again. I just need to get Bella to attack Jacob and remember. Small kisses were trailing up my neck.

"Bella." I moaned.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please stop."

"Why?"

"Cause its annoying me."

"Calm down Edward." Bella whispered against my neck.

"Would you stop! I don't want you." I shouted.

Bella stopped. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. Venom tears started to fall from her face. Oh shit! What did I do? I grabbed her chin but she pushed it away. She got up and dried her eyes. The doors swung open. Jacob came in with his minions behind. Jacob went over to Bella and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. This was too painful to see. I turned around. Then I heard someone's thoughts that suprised me.

_Ugh! Its like kissing a wet dog. -Bella_

_Bella?_

_Oh shit! -Bella_

_Bella what's going on?_

_Nothing important to you. -Bella_

_Bella I'm sorry._

_Whatever -Bella_

I turned back to look at Bella. She wasn't looking at me. I felt a pain in my chest. I can't believe this. I told the one person I love the most to stop and now she's kissing another man in front of me. Now she's really gonna hate me. I wasn't paying attention to anything that Jacob was saying. Like I give a fuck. I sat there looking out the window. It was almost twilight. A flashback came to me. It was about three days after I joined. Bella and I were at our meadow kissing. She told me that she loves me. I was so happy that I made love to her. We spent the whole day there. I was interrupted by a slight shock on my arm. I jumped up and stood. Bella glared at me then she turned back to Jacob. He was glaring at me too. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Glad for you to join us Edward." Jacob said saracastically.

"Sure." I muttered.

"As I was saying. Minions will attack the Cullens first. If you guys fail or short of men and women, I will come in. If I'm getting attacked, Edward and Bella are the last to come in. You'll know when I need help. Everyone got the plan?"

"Yes." The minions said.

"That's such a stupid plan." Bella said.

"What did you say?" Jacob asked.

"The plan is stupid. The Cullens know that you guys are attacking already. And they have Alice who can see the future. She's already connected to you, Edward, and I. So that won't work."

"Well what can we do?"

"Maybe one of the women here can pretend to be injured. When the Cullens come to check on her, the minions attack."

"THAT'S BRILLANT! We are going with Bella's plan. By the end of tonight, the Cullens will be no more."

Everyone cheered. I can't believe this. Bella wants my family dead. I have to stop her. She might get her memory back early and regret everything. But how is that possible? Everyone left the room. Good. I'm alone. I can form a plan to help Bella to remember. I felt a shock on my arm again. I turned around but was thrown to the ground. I didn't need to see who it was. Bella twisted my arm. Even for a vampire, I couldn't get out of her hold. What is her problem?

"I know you've been lying this whole time." Bella said.

"No I haven't." I lied.

"Liar!"

Bella picked me up and threw me at the couch. I landed with a thud. I tried to get up but Bella pushed me back down. She was on top of me. If someone walked in, they would think that we were about to do it. She had a very upset expression on her face. I was the one who put that on there. She raised her hand and slapped me on the face. I hurt like a bitch. I looked back at her. Bella hit me again. She did it repeatedily. I didn't say anything. I let her slap me for the jackass I've been. I was waiting for the next one to come but it didn't. Bella had tears running down her face. She collapsed on top of me and sobbed. I held her to me chest. We stayed in this position for a few minutes. She moved her head to look at me. I looked at her tear stained face. I wiped the tears the fell. I gave her a small smile. Bella didn't return one.

"Please tell me the truth." Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry. I have been lying this whole time. I needed to get you back. This was the only way." I confessed.

"Its fine. I get why you did it."

"You do?"

"I know that you love me."

"I always have loved you. Even when we were humans."

"Hmm. Edward?" Bella said.

"Yes?" I answered

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I got my memories back."

I froze. Bella has her memories back? I looked at her. She was staring at me. Her eyes weren't lying. She did get her memories back. I smiled at her.

"Really? When?"

"I got them right after we made love today."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was gonna tell you but you said that you didn't want me."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was thinking when I said that. Please forgive me." I said quietly.

"I always do." Bella said quietly.

She kissed me. I grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss. I never get tired from kissing my angel's sweet lips. She took off my shirt. She then proceed to take off my pants and boxers. I was instantly hard. Bella grabbed me and started to stroke slowly. I bucked my hips up.

"Bella." I moaned.

Bella finally put her mouth on me. I moaned really loud. I grabbed her head and moved her faster. God her mouth was good.

"Baby...mmm...I'm gonna cum." I said.

"Good." Bella whispered.

She moaned against my cock. That's all it took for me to cum. Hard. Bella swallowed all of it up. Not one drop. She climbed back up and kissed my lips. I turned us around. I slowly took of her shirt. Bella had really big breasts. They were a little bigger than my hands. I unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere. I licked her nipple. She arched her back and pulled my hair. I started to suck and lick her breast and massaged the other. Bella kept moaning my name. I kissed down her stomach. I pulled her pants and panties down. She was already wet.

"Is this all for me?" I whispered huskily.

"Yes." Bella whispered.

"Tell me this is all for me. Tell me you love me. Scream my name when I make you cum."

"This is all for you."

I started to lick her clit. Bella moaned really loud. She kept moving her legs. I had to hold them. Which gave me a better angle. I inserted two fingers in her. This was driving her insane.

"E-Edward...I...ugh...love you." Bella moaned.

"Are you almost there?" I asked.

"Y-Yes...mmm...oh god...I'm about t-t-to...cum."

"Do it then."

I replaceed my fingers with my tongue. Bella screamed my name when she cummed. I drank all her sweet juices up. I aligned my erection to her entrance. Bella opened her legs wider. I entered her. We moaned at the contact.

"Your so tight...fuck." I said.

"Your so big...mmm...I love you in me." She said.

I started to move in and out of her. We moaned and grunted. I picked Bella up and bent her over the couch. I moaned when I saw her breasts bouncing. This was so good to see. I grabbed her waist and pulled them harder against me. Bella didn't like this and moved us. She was on top again. I sat up and started to suck on her breasts.

"I-I'm almost...shit...there." Bella moaned.

"So...am...ugh...I...mmm" I moaned.

I rubbed her clit. Bella went faster and harder on top of me. I fell my balls harden. We screamed each others name. We fell to the ground. Bella laid her hand on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. I was about to talk when Jacob walked in. He didn't look mad or jealous. Bella and I sat up.

"Get dressed. We're attacking early." Jacob spat.

* * *

**O.O**

**Edward knows!**

**Bella has her memories!**

**Does Jacob know Bella has her memories?**

**Are the Cullens gonna die?**

**Where are the Volturi?**

**Is Edward gonna really fight his family?**

**Is Bella lying? **

**Will you review this story?**

**I'll update soon.**


	17. Why Did This Happen?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

So disgusting. I've been waiting for Edward and Bella to come join us but when I didn't see them. I went looking. Before I even reached the door to my office, you heard moaning. I groaned and started to bang my head. So here I was waiting for them to get here. The door opened revealing Edward and Bella. I sighed in relief. I want to attack the Cullens already. So after they showed up, we went back to the clearing. Bella looked like a human girl who was extremely scared. Edward was beside her looking like a human boy who was trying to calm her down. I heard the Cullens coming. My minions and I were hiding behind the trees. The Cullens reached Edward and Bella already. This is gonna be good.

"Oh my. Are you alright dear?" Esme said.

Bella looked up at Esme. The Cullens gasped. Edward helped Bella up and they smirked. That was our cue to attack. We all jumped out. The Cullens had a scared expression on their faces. Emmett attacked me. I moved out the way. The whole fight started. Emmett and Jasper managed to destry some of my minions but there were too much of them. I looked to see Edward throwing Esme at Carlisle. I was to distracted to see Alice and Emmett ambush me from behind.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

Bella turned to look at me. She gasped and attacked Alice and Emmett. She was about to rip them to shreds when someone stopped her. Edward. Bella was thinking about something so hard. Then realization passed her face. She turned around and attacked Edward. What the hell? What's going on?

"Bella why did you attack me?" Edward asked.

"You killed my parents. You broke my heart twice. YOU HATE ME! YOU ALWAYS HAVE!" Bella screamed.

"I didn't kill your parents. I only broke your heart once. And I-" Edward was cut off by me.

"He's lying to you. He only wants sex from you. I'm your mate Bella. I love you." I said in a sweet soft voice.

Bella walked over to me and helped me up. I smiled down at her. She smiled back. But for some reason I feel like she's smiling for a different reason. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

**

* * *

**

**Arpov**

What is going on? Why did my granddaughter just attack her mate? I swear I'll get my hands on that Jacob Black for controling her. Lets see if I can convince Bella to attack Jacob.

_Bella?_

_Yes Grandfather? -Bella_

_Why did you attack your mate?_

_To make Jacob think I'm still on his side. When I say now, all of you come out and attack his minions. None of them leave this clearing. -Bella_

_We have other covens with us too. Don't worry._

_Good. -Bella_

_Is that all?_

_Yes. Get ready._

I saw Bella shoot me a look. I nodded at her. I looked back at the covens and my coven. Jane and Alec want to have some fun ripping Jacob's minions apart. Felix and Demetri want to kill Jacob for attacking Alice, Bella, and Emmett. The others just want to fight. I heard Bella talk so I turned back to see what was going on.

"Jacob you know that I love you too." Bella said.

"What? You can't be serious Bella?" Emmett asked.

Bella turned to look at her brother and family.

"Of course I am. Jacob is my real mate. Edward was just a play toy I needed when Jacob was busy. He doesn't mean anything to me."

"That's it?" Edward asked quietly.

"What?" Bella said.

"That's all it was? The time we either made love or fucked? Everytime you said you loved me? It was all a lie?"

I knew Bella's heart was breaking. She didn't want to do this. But it was the only way. I started getting ready for her signal.

"Yes. That's all it was. Jacob why don't we finish the Cullens right now?" Bella said.

That was our cue. We all ran out to attack. Jacob and his minions tried to escape the other covens had the clearing surrounded. No one could escape. The guard started to rip apart the minions. Each one being thrown in the fire. I saw Felix and Demetri about to attack Jacob.

"STOP!" I screamed to them.

They immediatley stopped. The minions were already dead. Jacob was the only one. He looked afraid. He should be. He's the only one here.

"Bella please help me." Jacob pleaded.

"Why should I?" Bella asked.

The Cullens looked shocked. But Edward was more shocked. I laughed. So did everyone else. Bella walked up to Jacob and smiled.

"What are doing?" Jacob asked.

"What am I doing? Let me think. Oh! I know. I'm getting my revenge on you for lying to me and killing my family. Did you think I didn't know what you wanted?" Bella said.

"You won't kill me. I control you."

"Not anymore."

Bella's hands started to turn red. Jacob's eyes widened. He knew what was gonna happen to him. Bella was gonna burn him without ripping him to shreds. She rose her hands and the fire shot out of them. Jacob started to scream really loudly. Bella stopped shooting fire and looked at Jacob. His whole body and face was losing its skin. You could see his flesh. No one said or did anything. Afraid to get attacked by my granddaughter. I heard a branch rustling. I turned to look at a very high tree. But that wasn't why I was upset. Liam, Jacob's uncle, was there with a sinister smile playing on his lips. I knew what it meant. He was gonna kill Bella. Edward upon hearing my thoughts turned to the tree. Then everyone except Bella turned to look at the tree. Some covens were already running to catch Liam but he was too fast. No one knew where he went. I looked back to see Bella. And behind her was Liam with a sword that was stolen from the Volturi household.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

Everyone was trying to find Liam. He wants to kill Bella. I wanted to be the one to rip him to shreds. I know what Bella said was a lie. But it hurt to hear those words come out of her lips. I heard Aro's thoughts. I immediately wipped around to see that Aro was right. Liam was behind Bella with a sword that could go threw vampire skin easily. I ran to faster than I ran before. But it was too late. Bella turned around right when Liam shot the sword threw her stomach. She looked at Liam then fell to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed.

I ran full force at Liam. He dropped to the ground. I got on top of him and started to rip his body apart. Emmett and Jasper helped me and threw his arms and legs in the fire. When I was done, I went to pick up Bella. She was still alive. I kissed her forehead. She gave me a weak smile.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Yes my love?" I asked.

"I love you. All that I said to Jacob was a lie. I never meant it. You were never my play toy. I loved it when we made love. Everytime I said I love you, I did mean it."

"I know love. I love you too."

"Cullens? Volturi?" Bella said.

My family and the Volturi's came over to us. They all looked like they wanted to cry.

"Grandfather, Uncles, and Cousins please be safe. Always remember that I love you no matter what. Keep an eye on Alice and Emmett." Bella said.

"We will. I love you too Bella." Aro said.

"Us too." Cauis and Marcus said.

"Us three." The rest of the Volturi said.

"Esme, you were the mother I always wanted. Thank you for treating my sibilings and I like your children." Bella said.

"You will always be my daughter. So will Alice and Emmett. Well Emmett has to be my son or we will be having a problem." Esme replied.

We all chuckled quietly. Bella moved on.

"Carlisle, thank you for taking my sibilings and I even if we did wanted to kill you guys at first."

"I would always take you in. You three are the mates of my three children." Carlisle responded.

"Rosalie, make sure Emmett stays out of trouble."

"I will." Rosalie said.

"Please don't hurt him. Stand by his side no matter what the situation is." Bella continued.

"Alright."

"Jasper, keep an eye on Alice when she's at the mall. You never know what might happen."

"I will make sure Alice doesn't go overboard." Jasper answered.

"Don't break her heart. Stand by her side, ok?" Bella said.

"I would never break her heart. And I will."

"Emmett, you've been a great brother all those years we've been threw. You helped me when I was in trouble with males. Even thou you annoy me so much. Oh and please act your age. Alice, my pixie baby sister. You've been the best when it comes to clothing. You were their when I needed you the most. Both of you were. Just remember that I love you."

"No can do but I'll try. I love you too sis." Emmett tried to joke but failed.

"Aww Bella, you're so sweet. I love you too." Alice sobbed.

"Edward. My love. I love you so much. When we first met, you were the most handsome guy I ever seen. But when you broke my heart, I had to forget you. I was mad at you for thinking that I was just playing around and being stupid. Then when I almsot got attacked, you saved me and begged for forgiveness. And I gave it to you. We got engaged then married. When you died, I was devestated. A few years later, I see you again. But I instantly hated you cause I thought you killed my parents. A few days of being a bitch to you, I couldn't take it anymore and had to be with you. But now that I think of it, fate is playing with us. You break my heart and I hate you. You want to be with me and I love you. You killed my parents and I hate you again. You made me realize the truth and I love you again. Now I'm dieing but I still love you. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to move on. Don't go to my family or a nomad to kill you. I want you to live. I need you to take care of Alice and Emmett. Be there for them when I can't. Just remember that my heart will always be yours. I love you so much Edward." Bella said.

"I will take care and be there for Alice. But I won't move on. I love you and you only." I said.

"Ok. But please don't kill yourself."

"I won't."

"Edward one last thing."

"What is it my love?" I asked.

"Kiss me." Bella whispered.

I nodded. I leaned in and touched my lips to hers. She responded back. We kissed for about 3 minutes. I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Bella smiled at me one last time. Then her eyes closed completly. I sat there just looking at my wife. The love of my life. Now gone. From me. From our familes. From this world.

* * *

**OMG!**

**Bella's dead.**

**Well the story is over.**

**One chapter left.**

**Will you review this story?**

**Do you want a sequel? **

**I'll update soon.**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

**EPOV**

Its been a month since Bella died. The funeral was extremely sad. We buried Bella in Forks Cemetery. Everyone who knew her cried. Her family cried. My family cried. But Alice, Emmett, and I cried the hardest. We were the ones that knew her longer and gained her love and trust. How could one good thing in life disappear in a matter of a year? Bella meant the world to us. Here I was at home. I haven't played my piano since she died. Alice doesn't go shopping alot anymore. Emmett doesn't bug anyone or make any jokes/comments. Rosalie is in pain everytime Emmett dry sobs in their room. She holds him the whole night trying to comfort him but it never works. Jasper can't handle all these emotions and he leaves with Alice for a couple of weeks. Carlisle is always working at the hospital. Esme is always in her garden. She plants freesias and lillies every September 13th. Bella's birthday. Which is today. I sighed and walked into the living room. Only Alice and Emmett were here. They looked up at me and gave me a sad smile. I returned one. I sat in between them.

"If you're an American in the living room, what are you in the bathroom?" Emmett broke the silence.

"Um...I don't know." Alice said.

"European."

We started laughing. That was the stupidest joke I have ever heard. Alice calm down first. I guess she decided to tell one too.

"What do you get when you cross and elephant and a rhino?" Alice asked.

"Eliza?" Emmett guessed.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you get?"

"Elephino!" Alice said cheerfully

We started laughing again. I think we've gone crazy for some reason. We stopped laughing after awhile. The family came in with confused expressions on their faces. But it was too much for us. We started laughing harder this time. I bet the family would think we're crazy right now.

"Are you guys ok?" Rosalie asked.

"Y-Yeah. We just told some stupid jokes." I said.

"Oh really?" Esme said.

"Yup. So how was hunting mami, papi, hermano, and...abuela?" Emmett said.

That was new. The whole family except Rosalie and Emmett laughed. Rosalie looked pissed at Emmett. Who wouldn't be pissed? Emmett just looked at us in confusement. We tried to stop laughing but it was too funny. I suddenly stopped laughing. I felt sad. Jasper felt it and knew why I felt this way. Alice went from laughing to crying. Emmett started to sob. The rest of the family wondered what was wrong.

"Are you kids alright?" Carlisle asked.

"No...THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOO SAD!" Alice cried.

"WHY THE FUCK DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN?" Emmett screamed.

"Baby its alright. But why are you all crying?" Rosalie said.

"We were thinking how it would've been nice to have Bella with us laughing at our jokes." I whispered.

Everyone was crying. Just mentioning her name made us cry. Even if we can't produce tears. I broke down in front of my family for the first time. Esme came over and hugged me. Carlisle joined her. So did the rest of the family.

"It'll be alright. We'll get threw this." Esme said to everyone.

"Yeah we're strong." Jasper said.

"We are the Cullens." Rosalie said.

"In a matter of time, everything will calm down." Carlisle said.

"So..." I said.

Everyone broke apart to look at me. Well here goes nothing.

"What did one worm say to the other worm?" I asked.

"..." Was all I got from the family.

"Are you my ass?"

Emmett's boomin laugh filled the living room. Soon everyone joined. It was good to laugh again. We all kept lauging for a good 5 minutes. After we finished laughing, we sat in the living room and talked. Its been awhile since we've done that. I saw Rosalie nudge Jasper. He looked at her and nodded.

"Excuse me for a minute." Jasper said quietly.

Alice looked and me but I shrugged cause he was blocking his thought. He came back after a while with a box in his hands. But that's not what angered me. It had Bella's name on it. I stood up.

"Why the hell did you go into my room? I thought I told you not to go in my room to get Bella's stuff out." I sneered.

"Edward calm down." Carlisle said.

"I'm sure Jasper has a good reason." Esme defended Jasper.

"Yes I have a good reason." Jasper said calmly.

"And what reason would that be?"

"Bella asked me and Rosalie the day before Jacob came to show this box to everyone if something happens to her. I'm only following her wish."

"Please don't get mad but Bella showed us where the box would be located. I'm surprised you never found it." Rosalie said.

"What's in the box?" Alice asked.

"We don't know. Bella never told us what was in it." Jasper said.

Jasper walked over to me and handed me the box. I hesiantly took it from his hands. I sat down and put the box in front of me. Alice and Emmett sat beside me. I opened the box. It had books, DVD's, and CD's. I took out the first book out. I was surprised at the date. 1901. We looked threw the photo album. It had baby pictures of Alice, Bella, Emmett, and me. Esme aww'd at everything the whole time. I moved on to the next photo album. It was from 1914 to now. Everyone laughed and cried at some of the photos. I took the next album out but it wasn't a photo album. It held letters and diary entries from 1912. Mostly the letters were from me. But one of them was what made me break down. Rosalie took the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know that when you read this, you will not want to ever see me again. I know that you have a crush on me but I'm sorry. The reason is that I can not return these feelings. My friend can return the feelings to you. I only see you as a friend. Nothing more. So I want you to stop trying to get my attention. It is very annoying. I do not find it healthy fo you to have this obesession with me. So I ask that you never come into my life. I have a wonderful girlfriend already. Nice friends. Rich family. I do not need a little geeky girl to ruin that for me. So I say goodbye to you for the last time._

_Sincerly,_

_Edward_

I was crying really hard right now. How could I be so cruel to her? I felt a slap on the back of my head. I looked up to see Emmett glaring at me. Jasper took the diary. He started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Alice was right. She always was. Edward never liked me. He only felt sorry for me. But that is alright. I found a new friend. His name is Jacob Black. He is very sweet and kind. I admitt that I have been thinking of Edward for awhile. I do not know why. He means nothing to me anymore. Even if I did have feelings for him, he was not in a faithful relationship. His girlfriend Tanya has cheated on him with Liam. He is Jacob's cousin. I remember the day I told him. He screamed at me and cursed at me. That was when the truth came out. He found out that I love him. Edward just thought I was jealous of Tanya and made up a lie about it. But then last month, Jacob recieved a letter from Edward. It said that he found out about Tanya and Liam. The letter also said that he wanted to talk to me. I refused. Since that day, my house has been called a lot of times. And letters kept filling up the mailbox. Right now there is about 298 letters from Edward scattered around my floor. He should know that he broke my heart. Somethiing that I would not forgive easily. I have to go. My pixie of a sister and teddy bear of a brother want to play baseball. Hope there is a thunderstorm tonight. Better way to play baseball._

_Sincerly,_

_Isabella_

No wonder she hated me when I saw her again. Alice and Emmett cried cause they will never play baseball with their sister ever again. Jasper put the diary down. I looked threw the box. There were more pictures. I saw a tape. I took it out. Alice gasped. So did Emmett. I didn't know what it was so I put it in the VCR. I grabbed the remote and sat down. My family was already seated. I pressed play. It showed a wedding ceremony. I gasped. I saw myself standing at the alter with a small smile on my face. Then my smile got bigger. The camera turned to look at the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Bella in a long white wedding dress. It was simple but perfect. She walked down the isle. She reached me and I took her hand. The whole ceremony was really nice. It was time for the I do's.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." I answered in the video.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Bella answered in the video.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen. You may kiss the bride."

I grabbed Bella and kissed her on her lips. The crowd errupted into cheers. Then the screen went blank. I was about to take it out when the screen came back. But it was something different this time. It was Alice, Bella, and Emmett but as vampires. The date was 1975. I wonder what this video was.

"Oh my god." Alice whispered.

"I thought that..." Emmett didn't finish his sentence.

A song started to play. It sounded familiar but I don't know where I heard it before. Then it came to me. Bella wrote this song and dedicated it to me. I wasn't happy about this. The song started with Bella playing her guitar.

**(Bury Me Alive by We Are The Fallen. I thought it would fit)**

_There's no use in crying_  
_All my tears won't drown my pain_  
_Free me from your sorrow_  
_I can't grieve you again _

_I watched you let yourself die_  
_And now it's too late to save you this time_

_You bury me alive_  
_And everybody's got to breathe somehow_  
_Don't leave me to die_  
_Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies_

_All I did was love you_  
_And now I hate nightmare you've become_  
_I can't let you fool me_  
_I won't need you again_

_I watched you let yourself die_  
_And now it's too late to save you this time_

_You bury me alive_  
_And everybody's got to breathe somehow_  
_Don't leave me to die_  
_Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies _

_I can't feel this love we used to hold_  
_All I see is black and cold_  
_As I try to pull you down_  
_To the ground, the ground_

_Everybody's got to breathe somehow_  
_Don't leave me to die_  
_You're too consumed by all your emptiness_

_You bury me alive_  
_And everybody's got to breathe somehow_  
_Don't leave me to die_  
_Too consumed by your own emptiness and lies_

The song ended. Everyone in the crowd cheered. I knew that everything happens for a reason. But even watching this made everyone including me break down. It was too early to see this. Bella just recently died and we're watching vidoes and looking threw pictures of her. All I can say is that my family won't be the same. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper will mourn for their lost sister. Carlisle and Esme will mourn for their lost daughter. And I will mourn for the loss of my wife. Nothing can make us happy again. We will always be a family who will mourn for their loss.

* * *

**I'm sad to say that it's over.**

**Bella's dead.**

**The Cullens are a mess.**

**Will you review?**

**Goodbye :(**


End file.
